Qui se ressemble
by oliverkriss-kevinaline
Summary: si Yann avait une soeur elle s'appellerai amy lee et la rencontre entre Yann et Kevin serait forcement différente... rencontre alternative entre keyann... entre un Kevin qui débute dans la police et un Yann volage qui a peur du jugement des autres...
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1

yann s'écroula a l'annonce du juge...il était décontenance d'entendre la sentence..

POV Yann

"ils ne peuvent pas le laisser libre! c'est pas possible..." il s'écroula sur le banc la tête entre ses mains"...putain...putain de justice ...c'est pas possible...et en plus de ca c'est de ma faute...comment j'ai pu être aussi con!...tout est de ma faute..." c'était bien là la première fois qu'une erreur de ce type aussi conne que ca pu paraître ait une répercution aussi lourde" ...comment ils peuvent le relâcher ..ce type mérite d'aller en prison... connard!"

fin POV Yann

l'avocat sortie de la salle d'audience et se dirigea vers Yann

Yann leva les yeux vers lui

- quoi!?... j'ai merdé?...je sais...c'est bon...je suis trop con  
- ça peut arriver a n'importe qui  
- non! pas a moi, je fais ce boulot depuis trop longtemps pour faire des conneries comme ça  
- bon ,je...je vais voir mon client..  
- ouais...souhaite lui bonne chance parce que je vais pas le lâcher tu peux lui dire...il ferait mieux de se tenir a carreaux parce que je te jure... connard...

Yann se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du palais de justice il était trop énerve pour rester là, s'il croise ce mec il risque de faire des conneries. il enfourcha sa moto. alla faire un tour sur paris il s'arrêta au feu, il fut dépasser par une voiture qui grilla le feu, il entendit les sirènes, il accéléra afin d'interpeller le suspect ...

a sa hauteur, Yann lui ordonna de se ranger sur le coté mais celui ci refusa, il avait beau crier "police", le jeune homme ne se garer pas, il essaya d'attraper sa carte de police dans sa veste "sort ta carte Yann fait pas deux fois les mêmes conneries...mais il accélère en plus...merde...merde..." Yann fut nez a nez avec un passant qui traverser tranquillement la rue, il semblait perdu dans cette grande pila net devant lui.

- hey mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ! vous avez faillit me renversé la!  
- bon vous êtes pas mort! (Yann accéléra pour rejoindre les collègues qui continuaient a poursuivre le jeune homme en délit de fuite)  
- POLICE ! POLICE! putain! quelle ville de merde! des gars qui grille des feu, des moto qui brûle des feux Egalement et qui risque de me renverser en plus!et les collègues ne savent même plus qui suivre la voiture ou la moto!, c'est bien ma veine ça! bon par ou je dois aller moi c'est par ou le 7 ème? je hais déjà cette ville!

Yann arriva a la hauteur de ses collègues, ils avaient réussi a appréhender le suspect

- c'est bon vous l'avez?  
- ah c'est vous capitaine Berthier? c'est bon on l'a merci du coup de main  
- bon je rentre chez moi  
- alors et ce procès?  
- perdu! je vous raconterai demain  
- ok, bonne journée capitaine

" tu parle qu'elle sera bonne ...ça risque d'être très tendu ce soir d'ailleurs je ferais mieux de lui envoyer un sms pour lui dire de ne pas venir... je risque de passer mes nerfs sur lui moi" Yann gara sa moto dans le garage collectif puis envoya son sms " tu fré mieu 2 pas vnir ce soir, c pa la pène jtapel y"

il prit l'ascenseur et entra dans son appartement ,il se laissa tomber dans son canapé zappa sur toute les chaîne de télévision, puis l'éteignit, il prit une douche appela le traiteur chinois, et fit un peu de musculation pour se détendre en attendant l'arriver du dîner

- bonjour monsieur désolé mais il n'y a plus de porc laqué on vous a mis du canard a la place  
- OK

"putain de journée y'a rien qui va"


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

Yann se leva avec un mal de crane il pensait sans cesse a ce putain de procès, il pensait a cette fille qui vivait sûrement dans la peur des représailles par sa faute  
il se leva prit fouilla dans son armoire a pharmacie et tomba sur le dernier anti-douleur qu'il possédait  
il prit une douche et parti en direction du commissariat sans prendre la peine de manger quoi se soit,il en avait pas le cœur

il arriva au ciat et grimpa directement a l'étage de la bac et s'engouffra dans son bureau, il s'assit derrière son bureau feuilleta ses dossiers puis ouvrit son tiroir, il en sorti une photo, il la regarda puis regarda son diplôme d'OPJ " je ne le mérite pas ce diplôme...je suis un bon a rien...comment j'ai pu oublier...je suis trop con..." il fut tirer de ses pensées quand un de ses lieutenant frappa a la porte

- entrer  
- bonjour capitaine  
- bonjour Laurent  
- ça vas? t'a pas l'air dans ton assiette?  
- si! qu'est ce que tu veux?  
- je te ramène le dossier de mr Girard  
- et?  
- et ben il est en bas! tu nous a dit de le saquer a 6h! donc il est là  
- ou çà?  
- en salle d'interrogatoire! tu y vas?  
- oui! oui! c'est bon j'arrive! putain même pas le temps de se poser 5 minutes  
- hey! Yann t'as vraiment pas l'air bien!  
- si! c'est bon ça vas!  
- ah! au fait et ce procès? lui demanda Laurent en descendant vers la salle d'interrogatoire  
- je préfère même pas en parler  
- tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé quand même, il a prit combien?  
- zéro il a prit zéro, je vous en parlerais après, je vais voir d'abord ce mr ( il ouvrit le dossier pour relire son nom) Girard je bois un café et je vous fait mon compte rendu, OK? ça te va Laurent?  
- hey! Yann c'est bon je te posais juste la question  
- putain! c'est juste que j'ai pas l'impression d'être a la tête de quoi que se soit ici! attends c'est bon c'est moi le chef de la bac ?  
- oui  
- bon alors je vous le dirai quand JE l'aurais décider!

Yann alla en salle d'interrogatoire, interroger un suspect de recel, l'affaire n'était fructueuse. il descendit ensuite a la cafét' pour boire son premier café de la journée, il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche il le sortit regarda le nom de son interlocuteur et raccrocha aussitôt, il but son café,puis en prit un deuxième il en avait grandement besoin,. Son téléphone vibra une seconde fois, c'était un SMS

« tu m'fait la gueule ? »  
Yann posa son café sur la table et prit quand même la peine de répondre  
« non »  
« tu m'en veux ! »  
« oué,mé pa + qu'a moi mèm »  
« on svoi se soir ? »  
« sé pa »  
« ca t'fera du bien »  
« tu croi vrémén ke sra me fera du bien de coucher avec le mec ki a fait libéré mon suspect ? »  
« donc tu m'en veu ! »  
« c'est a moi ke j'en veu cé moi kié merdé, ce soir 20h chez toi ? »  
« ok 20h »  
« impecc a se soir »

yann prit son café et se dirigea vers la sortie pour pouvoir enfin fumer sa premiere clope de la journée. Il posa son gobelet sur le petit muret et en grilla une. Il croisa un visage qui ne lui etait pas inconnu « oh putain...c'est le gars que j'ai faillit renversé hier...qu'est ce qu'i fout la ...j'espere qu'il a pas relévé ma plaque sinon je suis mort...j'ai fait assez bourde...merde il me regarde...oufff...il m'a pas reconnu...merci le casque integral...bon je vais rentré dicretos moi... »

Yann remonta dans son service et appela Laurent pour lui dire de réunir tout le monde dans son bureau.

Yann -bon j'ai été a ce procès et ...il a gagné...  
Iker - quoi?c'est pas possible!  
Yann - ben si  
clément - attends le dossier était béton! le témoignage de la fille et tout...  
Laurent - il s'est passé quoi?  
Yann - vice de procédure  
Mathieu - vice de procédure?!  
Yann - j'ai...j'ai omis de...lui lire ses droits...  
clément - quoi?  
Laurent - ben c'est bon ça arrive!  
clément - ouais je sais c'est pas ce sue j'ai voulu dire...c'est juste que c'est rare que les clien,ts en viennent jusque la!  
iker - çà ! c'est un coup de son avocat  
Mathieu - tu crois?  
iker - sure  
Yann - ouais bon... ben on va pas y passé la journée...hein...on a d'autres chats a fouetter! allez on bouge!  
clément - on va où?  
Yann - faire une petite patrouille ça me détendra !


	3. Chapter 3

La patrouille du matin n'avait rien donné d'extraordinaire, mais l'après midi, ils avaient été appeler en intervention, tous sans exception. Ils revinrent au commissariat vers 18h,Yann regarda sa montre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Iker :Yann attends ! ce soir je vais boire un verre avec des potes, ça te dit de venir ?  
Yann : non merci  
- allez ça te fera du bien  
- non merci Iker je...je suis pas libre ce soir  
- une petite blonde ?  
- Hum..hum...(non un petit blondinet d'avocat qui a fait relâché ce connard en attaquant mon boulot...quel connard !...mais mon dieu qu'il est sexy)bon je...j'y vais  
- OK je comprends a demain capitaine  
- a demain Iker

il prit la moto fila chez lui le temps de prendre une douche et il partit en direction de chez son amant  
il sonna a l'interphone, se présenta et grimpa au dernier étage. Yann sonna a la porte. Le jeune homme ouvrit et a l'invita a entrer

avocat :je suis désolé Yann  
Yann : tu sais quoi ?! on devrait ps parler de ça...on ne devrait pas parler de boulot, vu que nos métiers sont incompatible...ça vaut mieux  
- c'était pas contre toi, c'est la lois c'est tout  
- c'est la lois ! fait pas comme ci je la connais pas la lois, je suis flic je te signale et j'ai une licence de droit, alors vient pas me gonfler avec ça !  
- ah Yann...  
- quoi Yann ! TU as attaquer MON boulot ,le boulot que je fait depuis des années !  
- je suis désolé Yann  
- mon boulot c'était la seule chose je savais faire correctement  
- je sais...  
- bon arrête de parler de ça parce que je te jure ça va me mettre en rogne  
- moi j'aime bien quant t'es en rogne, t'es encore plus sexy...  
- hum...toi... t'as vraiment dla chance d'être aussi sexy...  
- ah oui ?  
- oui...j'adore ton petit cul  
- ah... je me demandais quand tu allais t'y intéresser a mon petit cul

Yann enleva sa veste et ses chaussures et lui ordonna d'aller dans la chambre.

Il rentra chez lui vers 23h, la nuit semblait être calme, se fit chauffer un plat surgelé et se mit tout de suite au lit

au commissariat,Yann comme a son habitude, monta a l'étage de la bac, feuilleta les dossiers en cours puis descendit a la cafet' accompagné de ses hommes

clément : bonjour capitaine  
Yann : bonjour clément  
clément : ah ! On dirait que la nuit n'a pas été bonne  
Yann : mes nuits ne sont jamais bonnes  
Laurent : ah ! vous êtes la ! Iker et Mathieu sont dehors ils fument une clope  
Yann : bonne idée, je les rejoints

Yann prit son café et rejoignit le reste de sa brigade

Yann : salut  
Mathieu salut  
Iker : bonjour une clope ?  
Yann : ouais je veux bien ouais  
Mathieu : on a quelque chose de prévu de spécial aujourd'hui chef?  
Yann : euh ...j'en sais rien encore...j'ai un tas de dossier sur mon bureau, je vais voir ça  
Mathieu : tu fais quelque chose Iker ce soir ?  
Iker : euh non...et toi ?  
Mathieu : ben rien justement, on devrait se faire un truc un de ses quatre  
Iker : avec les autres ?  
Mathieu : ouais ça serait cool ! partant Yann ?  
Yann : moi ? Bah...je...j'en sais rien  
Iker : on sait que t'es un fêtard !  
Yann : bah non...je...j'ai une vie en dehors de ce commissariat !  
Mathieu : on s'en doute  
Iker : ouais et puis on se doute que tes sorties nocturnes sont très demandé...par une jolie blonde !  
Yann : quoi ?  
Iker : bah … oui..tu sais la blonde que tu devais rejoindre hier  
Yann : ah ! elle...pfff c'est juste une fille comme ça, je vais pas me marier avec...je suis pas le genre a s'engager moi..  
Mathieu : et t'es pas le mec d'une seule femme !  
Yann : exactement ...d'ailleurs ce soir j'ai bien envie de faire la rencontre d'une jolie blonde...bon allez on monte

les trois hommes rejoignirent les autres a la cafét' puis ils regagnèrent leurs bureaux. Yann avait trier ses dossiers par ordres d'importance et d'urgence a traiter. Il affecta ses hommes sur quelques 'une puis alla voir si la PJ pouvait s'occupait des autres dossiers

Yann : louis !  
louis : ah Yann !  
Yann : dit j'ai pas mal de boulot a la bac , ça te dérange si je te file quelques affaires ?...pur tes bleus  
louis..euh...ouais ..pas des très trop grosses, c'est des bleus quand même  
Yann : ah ! Ouais...alors ça donne les bleus  
louis : mes bleus, alors y'en a une qui court entre ici et la crèche, une qui est sur pile avec une grande gueule et qui se croit la meilleure, un mec qui a plus le profil d'un avocat qui a avaler le code pénal  
Yann : et ben t'es gâté  
louis attends c'est as fini, y'en a un qui ressemble plus a un suspect qu'a un flic et le dernier c'est un croisement entre un delai lama et rambo  
Yann : et ben... t'es vraiment gâté... ça te dérange pas..pour les dossiers  
louis : file moi ça  
Yann : OK merci

louis alla voir ses bleus

louis : Poulain, Moreno vous allez au 3 rue de la fontaine, une femme s'est faite agresser en bagnole. Maurier ! Tu viens avec moi, on a une affaire de produits illégaux Beloumi et Laporte vous resterez ici on a un enfant disparu et j'aimerai que vous convoquiez les parents de la petite Catherine mellart  
- OK chef ! disent tous en cœur

toutes la PJ était a présent occupé.


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

Mercier frappa a la porte de la pj

mercier : le capitaine Duval est la ?  
Kevin : ah non désolé commissaire, je crois qu'il est sur une affaire avec la stup  
mercier : merci et le capitaine Franchart ?  
Lyés : parti avec Laura  
mercier : OK,bon...et vous Laporte vous faites quoi ?  
Kevin : on cherche des infos sur une gamine qui a disparu, ses parents vont pas tardé a arriver  
mercier : OK...bon écoutez Laporte si ça vous dérange pas vous allez être sur une sorte de planque ou une mini infiltre appelez ça comme vous voulez  
Kevin :une mini infiltre ?  
Mercier :oui enfin c'est bref, c'est juste que je dois prendre des photos d'un suspect, il a rendez vous au café au coin de la rue, j'aimerai que vous m'y rejoignez, ça fera plus naturel  
Kevin : euh...  
Mercier :toute façon je ne vous demande pas votre avis ! C'est un ordre ! 16h ! ne soyez pas en retard !

15h45 Yann est dans son bureau quand Iker l'appelle  
- chef on a une inter rue rue hoche !  
- OK c'est parti

Yann et clément s'équipent et courent vers l'ascenseur, puis descendent jusqu'au garage, ils attendent Laurent et Mathieu

Yann : putain... qu'est ce qu'ils foutent...bon allez voiture ! on prendre l'escort, ils prendront la 306!

dans les bureaux de la pj  
Lyés : euh... Kevin... tu devais pas rejoindre la commissaire a 16h?  
Kevin : oh...putain...15h55, elle va me tuer !

Kevin prit sa veste et courut vers l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton mais l'ascenseur était déjà en route

Kevin : putain...

l'ascenseur s'ouvre, deux hommes étaient déjà dedans ils s'engouffre a l'intérieur et regarda sa montre

- c'est quoi comme inter ?  
- je sais pas mais Yann va nous tuer, si on n'arrive pas a l'heure

Kevin pense la même chose qu'eux « mercier va me tuer »

l'ascenseur s'arrête au rez de chaussée, Kevin court jusqu'à la sortie, traverse la rue sans regarder

Yann sortit du parking, il passa la deuxième, il allait mettre le gyro quand un jeune blondinet déboula devant lui. Il pila !

Yann : putain c'est pas possible ! les gens traversent n'importe comment ! putain ! 4€ mon gars 4 € ! « oh putain...c'est encore lui...il m'en veut ?... Il me suit ou quoi ? »  
Iker : Yann...souffle...  
Yann : non mais attends ce gars c'est déjà la deuxième fois qu'il se jette sous mes roues!  
clément : t'es sérieux la ?  
Yann : s'il veut se faire tué, y'a moyen de s'arranger, une bavure est vite arrivé!  
Iker : Yann ! arrête ! t'es énervé la ! tu dis n'importe quoi !  
Yann : j'en ai marre de cette vie ! j'en ai marre de se boulot ! j'en ai marre que personne n'est jamais a l'heure !

POV kevin  
« putain... c'est quoi cette ville de fou 2 fois en moins de 3 jours...cette ville veut ma mort ou quoi ? et en plus de ça là c'est des collègues »  
fin POV

Kevin arrive enfin au café du coin avec un peu de retard

Kevin : désolé commissaire, la voiture de la bac a faillit me fauché !  
Mercier: ah ça ! c'est du Berthier tout craché ! allez asseyez vous et paraissez naturel  
- c'est qui ce Berthier ?  
- C'est le chef de la bac, un excellent flic mais foutu caractère !  
- ah oui ?  
- Oui...allez vous buvez quoi ?  
- Euh...  
- prenez ce que vous voulez Laporte, c'est une toute petite infiltre soyez vous même  
- un café... je vais prendre un café  
- très bien...2 cafés s'il vous plaît

Yann arriva sur les lieux de l'incident, mais des agents en uniforme avaient presque la situation en main Yann ,clément et Iker attrapèrent les derniers suspects quand la voiture de mathieu et Iker arriva

Yann : c'est bon les gars, c'est fini...on les a ... vous pouvez rentrer au bercail ! essayez de vous grouillez la prochaine fois merde !  
Mathieu :chef...c'est pas de notre faute...c'est...  
Laurent :l'ascenseur, un espèce de …  
Mathieu :bleu  
Laurent :ouais un bleu la fait arrêter a l'étage de la pj et au rez au chaussée donc  
Yann :je veux pas le savoir vous êtes en retard!  
Laurent :ben c'est ce qu'on essaye de t'expliquer  
Yann :allez on rentre !

7h la bac était déjà rentré et ils interrogeaient les suspects. Yann était encore une fois sur la défensive

Kevin quant a lui était dans le bureau du commissaire, quand louis et Laura revenirent de leurs enquêtes

le capitaine frappa a la porte du bureaux  
mercier : oui entrez  
louis : Nicole ! on a rien ! cette...Maurier a tout fichu en l'air, demain je la fout a l'accueil!OK ?  
Mercier : Euh... c'est toi qui voit c'est ton unité  
louis : ah vous êtes la Laporte ?  
Kevin : oui capitaine  
louis : et cette enquête ?  
Kevin :Ah c'est réglé, la petite était avec des amies elle a fait le mur pour aller faire les magasins  
louis : OK bon travaille


	5. Chapter 5

18h

c'était l'heure pour Yann de rentrer, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il décida que ce soir, il allait sortir. Il prit la moto et chercha un bon petit bar, il en trouva un et se glissa a l'intérieur. Il était là, au bar avec sa vodka dans la main, quand il aperçu un gars assez mignon entrer. Il avait l'air d'avoir les cheveux châtain clair, mais il les avaient très court, il était grand 1m85 environ assez musclé bien qu'un peu joufflu. le jeune homme s'assoit au bout du bar. Yann l'observa de loin, il n'attendit pas longtemps pour l'accoster. Il prit son verre et s'installa a cote de lui

Yann - salut  
Homme - salut  
- t'es seul ?  
- Euh...oui...et toi ?  
- Pareil ! Je m'appel Yann et toi ?  
- Paul...je m'appelle Paul  
- et bien...enchanté Paul, tu viens souvent ici, enfin je veux dire...seul  
- euh...oui...ça me détends  
- pourquoi ? T'es tendu ?  
- pas spécialement non...mais après une journée de boulot ça fait du bien  
- ah ! pareil pour moi ! Dure journée ?  
- Ça peut aller et toi ?  
- Pas terrible...mais maintenant que t'es là...  
- je suppose que tu es homo et que tu me faits un vieux plan drague ?!  
- pourquoi vieux ? ça fait a peine 5 minutes que je te drague !  
- donc...c'est de la drague...  
- carrément ouais...tu me plaît beaucoup ...t'es trop sexy...  
- je...j'ai quelqu'un...  
- je suis pas jaloux  
- une fille  
- ça me dérange pas  
- tu lâches rien toi !  
- jamais  
- alors ?  
- alors quoi ?  
- On va faire un tour ?  
- Je te suit

Paul et Yann firent un tour dans les rues de Paris, ils tombèrent sur une petite ducasse  
Paul acheta des croustillons, puis le forain qui tenait l'attraction d'a coté a insister pour qu'ils fassent une partie de tir a la carabine. Paul ria mais accepta a condition que Yann le suive, ce qu'il a fait. Paul prit l'arme et se mit en position. Yann épia les gestes de son nouvel ami. Il avait une bonne position pour tirer, il ne manqua pas la cible  
Yann prit a son tour l'arme et tira lui aussi 3 fois dans le mile, tout deux gagnèrent un peluche. Il repris la route

Yann - dis donc tu fais quoi comme métier ?  
Paul - Pourquoi cette question ?  
- J'ai remarqué ta position quand t'a mis en joue la cible, t'es déjà aller dans une salle de tir ?  
- Ah ! non !...pas dans dans une salle de tir... chez nous c'est dans la nature...je suis militaire  
- ah ! c'est ça, je me disais aussi  
- toi par contre tu es un excellent tireur, t'as jamais penser entrer a l'armée ?  
- si...mais je suis rentré dans la police...  
- ah bon ?...on a au moins un point commun, on a la passion des armes !  
- oui, même si elles n'sont pas exactement les mêmes  
- ouais moi le famas et toi le fusil a pompe !  
- hum...je préfère du 9 millimètre ! un bon sig sauer sp 2022 !..dit ça te dit de venir boire un verre chez moi ?  
- Ben pourquoi pas tu m'as l'air sympa comme gars  
- ah ouais ! heureusement que tu m'as jamais vu au boulot...un vrai connard, le diabolique Berthier tu connais ?  
- ah ouais ! donc là j'ai l'angélique Yann ?!  
- exactement !

Paul et Yann se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de ce dernier,dans les escaliers les deux hommes étaient silencieux jusqu'à ce que Yann coupe ce silence

Yann - qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Paul - ben rien  
- je pensais que t'étais pas gay ?  
- pourquoi tu dis çà ?  
- J'ai comme l'impression que tu me mattes le cul  
- moi je te matte le cul ?  
- ouais...et la c'est c'est mes abdos que tu mates  
- bah...non...et puis j'ai jamais dit que j'étais pas homo j'ai juste dit que j'étais avec une femme  
- un point pour toi  
- je suis bi  
- c'est parfait

Yann fit entrer son invité  
a peine rentré les deux hommes se jetèrent dessus

après leurs galipettes, Yann alla a la cuisine prendre deux bières et les amena dans le salon

Paul - alors comme ça t'es flic ?  
Yann - Ouais  
- depuis longtemps ?  
- Un bout de temps ouais et toi ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es dans l'armée ?  
- Deux ans...c'est sympa chez toi  
- merci, c'est un peu le bordel  
- et en plus avec mes fringues qui traîne un peu partout !  
- même sans ça c'est le bordel  
- c'est ça un fonctionnaire célibataire!moi mon appart est nickel parce que ma copine le range sinon bah... ça serait pareil  
- ouais moi j'ai pas de copine pour faire le ménage  
- un copain ?  
- Même pas...t'a copine se demande pas ou t'es ?  
- On habite dans l'est je rentre le week-end  
- ah ! alors comme ça t'es bi ça doit pas être simple  
- ouais ...c'est très compliqué  
- bah...tu peux m'expliqué, t'sais moi même j'suis un gars très très compliqué  
- non, mais j'aime ma femme...mais...j'ai un besoin physique obsessionnel d'aller voir ailleurs, je mate tout les cul sans exception homme ou femme  
- ah ça j'avais remarqué...

Paul et Yann discutèrent une partie de la nuit puis Paul s'en alla en oubliant de lui laisser son numéro de téléphone de toute façon ils se reverront ils se le sont promis.


	6. Chapter 6

Au petit matin Yann se réveilla de bonne humeur il avait passé une excellente nuit non pas seulement pour la première partie de soirée mais aussi d'avoir discuté un moment avec un mec qu'il appréci beaucoup . Il prit le temps de boire un café et fila au commissariat

A son arrivé c'était la cohue ,l'équipe de nuit avait interpellé des individus et ils leurs passaient le relais. Toute la matinée Yann interrogea le suspect. Il fut heureux quand l'heure du midi pointa, sa brigade le rejoignit dans son bureau pour aller manger dans le troquet d'en face. Quand il sortit du commissariat, il fut nez a nez avec sa propre sœur

« oups...je devais passer chez elle hier !...j'ai oublier »

soeur : bonjour capitaine Berthier n'avez vous pas oublier quelque chose ?  
Yann : Je devais passé chez toi hier !  
- oui! petit con ! je t'ai attendu...  
Mathieu : ouh la la on va te laisser avec la deuxième Berthier, on morfle déjà avec le premier, alors la sœur...pizza les gars !  
Yann : ah ! ah ! très drôle bon ben a toute les gars...on va manger nous ?  
- bien sure qu'on va manger ! tu vas me poser un autre lapin?  
- je t'ai aussi donné rendez vous ce midi ?  
- Yann ! je vais te tué !  
- OK ! ça veut dire oui

Yann et sa sœur entra dans la brasserie

- alors explique !  
- explique quoi ?  
- Pourquoi je t'ai attendu pour rien hier !  
- Ah ! euh...  
- t'a rencontré un mec c 'est ça?( dit elle en pouffant de rire)  
- euh...bah..ouais  
- ah bon ? Un nouveau ?  
- Ouais Paul  
- et t'a couché avec, je suppose  
- et ben...Non...j'ai pas couché avec na !  
- Pffff Yann Berthier...pas couché...impossible..  
- et ben si...on a discuter  
- c'est ça fout toi de ma gueule !  
- OK...j'avoue je suis coupable melle je me prends pour un OPJ  
- je le savais...et ça se passe bien ?  
- Bah...on a bien discuter quoi...  
- et le courant passe bien ? C'est le bon tu crois ?  
- Le bon ? Quel bon ? Je cherche pas de mec...je suis très bien comme je suis  
- a ce propos et ton avocat alors ?  
- Ben y'a rien qui a changé  
- vous êtes encore ensemble ?  
- on est pas ensemble ! quant est ce que tu vas te mettre ça dans le crane ! c'est juste un...plan cul  
- mouais...tu passes toutes très soirées avec lui  
- c'est faux ! N'importe quoi et puis je préférais qu'on arrête un peu de parler de jeremie si ca te dérange pas  
- OK c'est toi qui voit ! mais tu paies rien pour attendre !  
- et toi au fait t'a des nouvelles du concours ?  
- non !...toujours rien  
- t'inquiète pas sœurette t'es une Berthier !  
- ouais ….je flippe  
- mais arrête, je suis sure que tu l'auras bientôt ta convocation ...Amy Lee Berthier, gardien de la paix...sur les traces de son grand frère préféré...  
- on verra... et puis préféré !?  
- hum...ma petite sœur je sais très bien que tu m'aime  
- ouais râleur je t'aime  
- bon ...ben moi c'est pas tout ça mais je l'ai déjà eut ma convocation, il faut que j'y aille sœurette  
- hey ! tu m'en dira plus sur ce Paul quand même ! hein ?!  
- ah ! Paul ! il n'y a pas grand chose a dire, tu sais , il est militaire, 1m85, châtain foncé, les yeux bleus,bisexuel...ah ! il a une copine !  
- ah ! c'est con...  
- bah...pas grave...bon allez j'y vais moi

Yann retourna au ciat, il croisa Laura Maurier a l'accueil

- euh...pardon...monsieur ?  
- euh... c'est a moi que vous parlez ?  
- Vous êtes capitaine? c'est ça ?  
- Euh..oui et vous ?  
- Laura Maurier, lieutenant stagiaire enchanté  
- Yann Berthier..euh...que me voulez vous ?  
- Euh..oui...on m'a apporter des ossements humains, ce matin  
- et ?  
- Et ben je sais pas quoi en f aire moi  
- ben ramenez les au labo, hein ! que voulez vous que je vous dise !  
- OK...merci (quel con!)

Yann partit et croisa louis

- ah louis ça se passe bien les dossiers que je t'ai refilé ?  
- Ah ! Euh..ouais d'ailleurs je vais faire une enquête de proximité là  
- ah OK ben a plus  
- a plus Yann...Maurier ! vous venez avec moi  
- ou çà  
- posez pas de question et venez !  
- mais euh...j'ai des os a envoyer au labo  
- Laporte s'en occupera...excusez moi ? (il s'adressa a un collègue)Pouvez vous dire au lieutenant Laporte qu'il est sur une enquête a partir de maintenant ah ! et voici les preuves

louis refila la boite au jeune gardien de la paix  
Kevin arriva a l'accueil accompagné de Lyés  
le GPX lui donna la boite et disparu

- hey ! Lyés ! c'est des os humains !  
- T'es sérieux ?  
- ben ouais...il faut qu'on envoi çà au labo  
- il y a quoi comme os ?  
- Un fémur, un...bassin on dirait...et des petits bouts d'os  
- envoi le fémur et le bassin  
- ouais

Yann était revenu dans son bureau, il lisait les dépositions des témoins a charge d'une affaire en cours. Il fallait trouver une piste dans cette affaire,il fallait leur faire avouer les faits. Vers 15h30,la brigade fut appelé pour un appui en intervention. Les hommes accoururent aidés les collègues. Un contrôle de papier avait mal tourner et des agents en uniforme avaient été pris a parti par des habitant des environs. La situation été enfin dénouer vers 17h30. Toute l'équipe arrivèrent au ciat a 18h. Yann dut écrire son rapport. Il était épuisé par cette intervention, même si elle n'était pas aussi périlleuse qu'elle n'y paraissait. Avoir l'œil partout, c'était çà,qu'il l'épuisé, le plus dangereux.

Dans ce genre d'intervention, le danger est toujours présent, il peut venir des bâtiments alentours, des objets peuvent tomber ou plutôt être jeter des étages, lapider, ou même les individus peuvent les amener dans un guet apens. Il fallait être aux aguets et puis Yann tenait a ses hommes,il finit de taper son rapport a 18h30, il se dit qu'il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui au calme sans personne. Demain sera un autre jour.


	7. Chapter 7

chapitre 7

Le lendemain justement la journée semblait calme. Louis vint voir Yann

Louis - Yann !

Yann - entre louis

Louis - dit ton dossier la ! celui avec le trafic d'arme blanche. je l'ai refilé a Étienne

Yann - ah OK pas de soucis ! Merci louis

Kevin et Lyés étaient dans les bureaux de la pj et attendaient impatiemment les résultats du labo, ceux ci arrivèrent

brigadier - lieutenant ! un rapport pour vous

Lyés - ah ! Merci

Kevin décrypta les résultats

Lyés - alors ?

Kevin - Attends...alors : apparemment : vu la largeur des hanches c'est une femme qui a eut plusieurs enfants donc le labo a estimé qu'elle devait avoir 35-40 ans et mesurer approximatif 1m65 compte tenu de la mesure du fémur

Lyés - ouais la plupart des femme de paris quoi !

Kevin - ouais …..on est pas sorties de l'auberge! ah ! les os sont en état de décomposition avancé

Lyés- donc ?

Kevin - Cette individu est sûrement décédé il y a plus de 20 ans

Lyés - y'a prescription...

Kevin - attends Lyés...on va rien lâcher !

Lyés - a quoi ça sert Kevin ?

Kevin - Tu veux pas savoir ce qu'est arrivé a cette femme ?

Lyés - ben si...mais on a peu d 'élément la !

Kevin - je vais éplucher ce rapport! on va trouver

Kevin se pencha sur le dossier, il savait a présent qu'il devait chercher une femme entre 35 et 40 de 1 m65 disparu entre les années 1980 et 1985

le lendemain Yann alla faire le tour des dossiers en cours il demanda tout d'abords a ses hommes du nouveaux sur les enquêtes qu'ils leurs avaient affecter, puis descendit a la pj

Yann - louis ! t'as du nouveau sur les enquêtes ?

Louis - Alors moi et Maurier on est toujours sur cette enquêtes de recel, l'agression dans la rue fontaine est close et la petite fille a été retrouvée saine et sauve

Yann - et l'affaire des armes blanches ? Celle que t'a refilé a duval t'as du nouveau ?

Louis - Euh...Non je sais pas demande lui

Yann - il est où là ?

Louis - Euh...je l'ai vu descendre il allait vers les archives

Yann - OK merci louis a plus

Kevin et Lyés cherchaient sans relâche la femme disparu il y a de ça plus de 20 ans. Kevin avait déjà passer la matinée entière aux archives ainsi que toute l'après midi . Il voulait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi  
il était le nez dans les dossiers quand il fut dérangé

Yann - duval est pas la ? ( merde...il est flic alors...c'est çà qu'on se croise souvent)

Kevin - non il est ….il est pas là j'suis tout seul

Yann - on se connaît non ? ( pas mal tout compte fait de plus prés)

Kevin - je...je sais pas...je m'en souviendrais (une belle gueule comme toi...)

Yann - ouais t'a raison moi aussi je me serais souvenu de toi ( si tu savais mon gars...je m'en souviens...) Yann Berthier j'suis de la BAC

Kevin - Kevin Laporte je suis de Biarritz, en fait je suis d'ici et j'suis de la bas en même temps...enfin bon !

Yann- (il balbute parce qu'il est timide ou je lui fait de l'effet ? Tente le coup Yann fonce!) t'a fini la ? Parce que j'allais manger un morceau, alors si tu voulais on pourrait dîner ensemble ? ( un dîner n'engage a rien)

Kevin - (accepte Kevin accepte, il est trop sexy...) ben …..euh...ben pourquoi pas...ben oui j'ai fini là et euh...ce soir je suis libre ( ah putain...le morceau...)

Yann- c'est cool ( c'est même plus que cool) on y va ?

La collègue de Kevin arriva

Laura - Kevin ? On rentre ensemble ?

Kevin - Ben euh...il vient de m'invité a dîner c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

Yann- Yann

Kevin - Yann

Laura - ah ! le capitaine qui sait pas ce que l'on doit faire avec des os humains !

Yann - et oh ! tu vas me parler autrement ;déjà premièrement je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique et puis çà c'est ton boulot ! moi je suis sur le terrain et toi tu 't'occupe des preuves !

Laura - a ouais ?!

Yann - ouais t'a..

Kevin - euh... on y va Yann? hein ?

Yann - on y va...au revoir MADEMOISELLE

Laura - au revoir CAPITAINE ( connard!)

Kevin et Yann prirent la route

Yann - on y va a pied ou ? (ah merde si il voit ma moto et mon casque je suis mort ….)

Kevin - euh...t'a une voiture ?

Yann - On pourrait y aller avec ta bagnole la mienne est au garage...en panne (n'importe quoi Yann toute façon un jour ou l'autre il la verra ta moto!)

Kevin - euh...ouais...mais je préféré que tu prennes le volant..je...je connais pas la ville...tu la connais mieux que moi (faudrait pas que je me perde...la honte...)

Yann - OK pas de soucis (pour tes beaux yeux je ferais n'importe quoi)


	8. Chapter 8

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant

Y - ça fait longtemps que tu bosses dans c'service ?  
K - Euh !non ! un petite semaine, j'ai commencé lundi  
- ( le jour ou j'ai faillit te percuté a moto) t'es pas trop perdu a paris ?  
- Si ! c'est une ville de fou ! tu sais que j'ai faillit me faire écraser deux fois déjà...hey ! mais Berthier c'est toi !  
- euh...oui...(qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait...)  
- alors c'est toi qui a faillit me renversé mercredi !  
- Moi ? Non ! non,non ! ( merde!)  
- arrête de faire ta tête d'innocent, ça se voit que tu l'es pas !  
- moi ?  
- Oui toi tu as faillit me rentrer dedans avec la bagnole de la bac !  
- (merde) je... t'es sure que c'était moi ?  
- oui c'est le commissaire mercier qui m'a dit que ça ne pouvait être que toi  
- (et merde...je suis découvert...)désolé  
- y'a pas de quoi ! C'était moi qui était en tord, j'ai pas regardé...  
- bon ! l'affaire est close alors !  
- affaire classé oui  
- allez dînons

pendant tout le repas les deux flics ne parlaient plus de boulot, chacun parlait de sa vie, surtout Kevin

Y - alors comme çà tu viens de Biarritz ?  
K - Oui je viens d'un autre pays : le pays basque !  
- Ca doit te changer  
- c'est clair, les plages sont magnifiques, les vagues immenses, le soleil brûlant, l'air frais sans pollution et puis avec l'approche du printemps c'est super beau et puis tu verrais l'ambiance !  
- je me doute oui, bon ici aussi on a de l'ambiance, mais pas exactement la même

le portable de Yann vibra . Discrètement Yann lu le message «t'étais ou hier ? ». Yann rangea son portable sans même répondre. Il en reçut un autre « tu passes chez moi ? » Yann ne répondit pas non plus et au premier appel reçu il raccrocha et éteignit son portable il reprit

Y - et pourquoi t'es parti ? Enfin je me doute du pourquoi c'est plutôt pourquoi t'es pas rester ? t'aurais pas préféré bosser la bas ?  
K - si ….je...a la base je voulais être CRS de plage  
- et pourquoi tu l'a pas fait ? ( pourquoi je lui demande ça moi!?)  
- ben figure toi que j'avais fait ma demande, mais...il y a eut une erreur de mutation  
- ( donc j'ai eut du bol) tu veux un dessert ? On va demander la carte  
- ah oui ! oui ! Oui ! j...je veux bien un dessert...Enfin..je ..j'aime bien les desserts  
- (décidément j'adore ce mec) t'es un gourmand toi ?!  
- Un peu...beaucoup !  
- ( il est trop ce mec j'adore)

Yann et Kevin prirent un dessert puis un café, Kevin raccompagna Yann au ciat

K - t'es sure que tu veux pas que je te dépose chez toi ?  
Y - Non ça vas aller j'habite a deux pas d'ici merci...merci..ce dîner était très sympa ( très sympa ?...qu'est ce que je dis ...génial oui!)  
- de rien c'est partager( quel charisme!)

Yann attendait que Kevin soit au bout de la rue pour sortir sa moto et l'enfourcher  
pendant toute la route Yann repensait a Kevin, il revoyait ses grands yeux bleus, dans lesquels ils pouvait plonger

« putain ce mec... ses yeux.. j'y plongerais bien pendant des heures... son regard...ses fossettes...Ahhhh...ses fossettes quand il souri...Grrr...je craque et puis comment il est musclé...il est trop mignon...puis gentil et sa timidité est trop mimi... j'adore quand il bégaye... .ça lui donne un charme fou...oh...mon petit Kevin...Bon allez Yann concentre toi sur la route, tu vas te tuer sinon... »

a son arrivé a l'appart, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, croisa les bras et posa sa nuque dessus, il se trouva con de penser a un mec de cette manière, surtout quant il s'est aperçu qu'il souriait béatement au plafond. Il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas fumer de la soirée; mais vu qu'il y pensait, il avait subitement envie d'une cigarette. Il se leva sortie le paquet de sa poche et en fuma une. Bizarrement en temps normal il aurait déjà été en manque de nicotine. Mais là :non ! Kevin était un excellent substitue de drogue. Il se délecta en fumant la première bouffer appréciant le calme nocturne de la nuit parisienne. Il sortit son portable pour voir l'heure et se souvenu qu'il l'avait éteint. Il le ralluma et vu qu'il avait eut plusieurs appels en absence. Son portable sonna aussitôt

Y - allô  
J - bah...alors je me suis fait un sang d'encre...  
- j'étais...au resto avec un collègue...et comme au boulot personne ne sait...c'était plus simple  
- ah ! aujourd'hui ? T'es au resto ?  
- Oui  
- et hier aussi ?  
- Hier j'étais avec un... un ami  
- ok tu passes ?  
- J'suis mort là !  
- J'ai un bon moyen de te réveiller  
- jerem'  
- quoi jerem'...on s'est pas vu hier, ni aujourd'hui  
- on est pas un couple  
- ça n'empêche que tu me manque quand même  
- Jérémie  
- s'il te plaît Yann?!  
- bon...laisse moi 20 minutes OK ?

Il était déjà 22h et il arriverait chez son ami Jérémie vers 22h30. Dés que la porte s'ouvrit Jérémie lui sauta dans les bras

Y - hey ! doucement  
J - tu m'as trop manquer! lui dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue

Jérémie était accroché à lui, il ne le lâcher pas, il avait la tête posé sur son épaule et ne bougeait plus, il était bien là.  
Yann l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras

Y - on va rester sur le seuil de la porte longtemps ?  
J - Non! allez viens!

Jérémie le fit entrer enleva sa veste et la fit valser, puis son maillot suivi de sa ceinture, il prit le pénis de Yann entre ses mains puis posa ses lèvres. Yann s'appuya contre le mur du couloir en fermant les yeux. Sexuellement, il se sentait bien avec lui, c'est vrai que Jérémie et lui s'entendaient bien sur le plan sexuel mais c'était tout. Au début de leur relation, s'était juste un plan. Ils s'étaient rencontré dans une boite de nuit, Yann lui avait tout de suite dit qu'il ne voulait pas s'engager que c'était juste un plan cul, Jérémie avait accepter. Mais à ce niveau là, Yann commençait a comprendre que Jérémie s'accrocher plus qu'il ne le fallait, il était sans doute en train de tomber amoureux de lui


	9. Chapter 9

puisque tu as été sage je t'offre 3 chapitres :)

chapitre 9

A son arrivé au petit matin ,ses hommes étaient tous a la cafet'. Il les salua puis prit un café

Y – Mathieu ? Iker ? Une petite clope ?  
I & M – ouaip

les trois hommes sortirent du ciat. Ils croisèrent les collègue de nuit qui eux finissaient leurs services  
… - bonjour capitaine Berthier  
Y - bonjour Carrera  
C - je vous ai croisé cette nuit  
- moi ?  
- oui je vous ai fait des appels de phares une 306 sérigraphié !  
- ah ! c'était vous  
- ouais c'était juste pour vous saluez ! mais vous n'avez pas réagit  
- ah ! je croyais que c'était pour faire un contrôle de papier !  
- et vous vous arrêtez pas ? bah...bravo !  
- ben non et puis vous êtes aussi vite reparti  
- on a été appeler sur une inter ! a 1h c'est le début de la merde !  
- Je sais ouais  
I - 1h ? et ben capitaine!on se fait des bonnes petites soirée !  
Y - sans commentaire Iker

les hommes revinrent dans les locaux de la police  
au loin Yann aperçu Kevin, il portait un joli maillot bleu « décidément cet homme adore le bleu, peut être que çà lui rappel le bleu de l'océan...dans tout les cas, çà lui va super bien, ça fait ressortir ses jolis yeux...et c'est très moulant !... »

M - Yann !  
Y - quoi ?  
- tu m'a pas écouté !  
- de quoi ?!  
- ah rien laisse tomber t'es dans les nuages ! redescend !  
- heu...excuse moi désolé...donc tu disais...

Yann était perturbé par cette homme, il le voulait, ce n'était pas un caprice, il le voulait lui ! Kevin Laporte !

Yann pénétra dans son bureau et souffla en apercevant les nouveaux dossiers qui jonchaient son bureau « comme ci j'avais pas assez de boulot... »  
il commença son petit rituel. Trier, classer ces dossiers en fonction de l'urgence et d'affectation. Puis appela ses hommes pour l'attribution des interventions

vers le coup des 11 h le téléphone sonna

Y - allô  
A - salut frérot !  
- salut  
- ce soir pizza devant un bon reportage ?  
- euh...je...  
- quoi encore ?! qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- b...ben rien...je sais encore ce je vais faire...si  
- bon accouche Yann ! je vais pas y passer la journée !  
- ben c'est a dire que je devais...je voulais...enfin...je dois voir quelqu'un quoi !  
- tu dois voir quelqu'un ? qui ça ? le militaire ou l'avocat ?  
- euh...aucun des deux..enfin pour l'instant...  
- quoi ? Attends ! je te suit plus là ! je suis pas blonde mais j'ai du mal !  
- non..mais...c'est juste..un collègue  
- juste un collègue ! Ben c'est bon alors on se fait une soirée avec tes collègue !  
- euh..ben ...je préférais que...  
- tu peux arrêter de bafouiller là !  
- c'est pas... c'est pas un de mes hommes  
- c'est pas un de tes hommes ? C'est qui ?  
- Tu le connais pas  
- et ben justement ce sera l'occasion de faire connaissance  
- Amy...  
- bon alors c'est qui ?  
- un collègue ...a la PJ  
- ah ouais ? a bon !...et pourquoi tu veux pas que...non !  
- quoi ?  
- T'as mit le grappin sur un collègue ?  
- euh...mettre le grappin dessus je pense pas que se soit le bon terme !  
- c'est juste un collègue ou ?  
- Pour l'instant...on mange ensemble ce midi ?  
- Ouais tu finis a quel heures ?  
- Ben midi ! sinon je t'aurais pas dit midi :p  
- t'es con ! bon ben je t'attends en bas  
- OK a toute ..et ...euh Amy Lee  
- oui  
- si je viens avec un collègue que tu connais pas...Essaye de te tenir a carreau  
- de me tenir a carreau ! ça veut dire quoi çà ? et oh ! je suis pas un de tes clients moi ! tu me parles autrement !  
- mais non c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire c'est juste évite de dire des conneries...sur mon dos...  
- a vos ordres monsieur le capitaine !  
-Amy l...

ça y'est Yann avait réussi encore une fois a mettre sa sœur en boule. Il ne le faisait pas exprès. Mais a vrai dire les Berthier, surtout ces deux là, ils avaient le dons de se bouffer la gueule, c'était une sorte de combat de coq incessant. Ils essayaient toujours d'avoir le dernier mot. Et vu qu'ils avaient exactement le même foutu caractère çà en donner. La famille Berthier n'était pas du genre unie; mais ces deux là étaient proche. Amy Lee était la seule a connaître le secret de son frère, elle l'avait découvert quand elle l'avait surpris sur un site de rencontre gay pas très sain. Yann avait tout nier en bloc sur le coup, prétextant que c'était un spam, mais Amy Lee n'en resta pas là, elle était comme lui elle ne lâchait jamais rien ! Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contre ! même plutôt pour d'ailleurs. Yann ne savait rien de sa petite sœur jusqu'à ses 14 ans. Un soir au retour de chez leurs grands parents a vannes en Bretagne. Yann et Amy Lee étaient tombé en panne de voiture. Une dépanneuse était venu les chercher, mais en attendant Amy profita de ce moment seul avec son frère préféré pour lui parler. Elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait qu'il était son préféré parmi ses frères et lui dit qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui même face a leurs parents s'il le fallait. Les relations entre les Berthier étaient plutôt tendu mais ce jour la, au bord de l'autoroute deux Berthier s'étaient rapprochés

12h :

Y - merde putain...elle va me tuer !  
… - qui va te tué ?  
Y - Kevin ?  
K - salut Yann !  
- Salut  
- ça vas ?  
- Euh...oui  
- alors c'est qui la tueuse ?  
- Oh rien c'est ma sœur  
- ah ! quel chance moi je suis fils unique !  
- Je vais manger avec ma sœur là tu veux te joindre a nous ?  
- Je préférerais pas non ! j'ai pas envie de me faire tué pas la sœur Berthier  
- tu tiens a ta vie !  
- ouais et puis vaut mieux qu'elle m'achève de suite sinon, c'est Laura qui va me tuer je dois passé la soirée avec elle !..donc si ta sœur me tue  
- je l'a tue  
( Kevin souri à cette remarque, ça faisait ressortir ses fossettes et ses joues commençaient a rougir)  
- (oh..mon petit Kevin ne rougit pas... quoique t'es très mignon comme ça...bon allez grouille toi Amy Lee t'attends!) bon Kevin a plus tard, je resterais bien avec toi mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille  
- OK a plus Yann


	10. Chapter 10

chapitre 10

Yann arriva au troquet

A – ah ben t'es tout seul ! je suis pas obliger de me tenir a CARREAU !  
Y - ah Amy Lee c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire  
A - bon allez moi j'ai la dalle

ils commencèrent leurs repas puis Amy Lee reprit

A - alors pour se soir tu fais quoi ? J'en ai ma claque de passé mes soirée sur le net !  
Y - Je pensais que t'aimais bien tchatcher avec tes copines ?  
- J'adore toujours ! Mais des fois quand Florian n'est pas là j'aime bien être avec toi ! le week-end avec mon chéri! et toi et mes copines la semaine !  
- ouais sauf que la on est samedi !  
- Oui ben Florian ne vient pas donc...  
- ben tiens je suis une solution de repli !  
- et oui mon chéri ! en plus j'ai lu toutes les fics terminées  
- ah ! tes histoires là ?!  
- ouaip ! tu devrais en lire yanou ! Ca te donnerais des idées  
- mais bien sure  
- hum...les lemons tu . ….bon alors ce soir ? qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
- Ben figure toi que Kevin vient de m'informer qu'il a une soirée de prévu ! donc je suis libre !  
- Kevin ?!  
- oui...Kevin...  
- bah...t'a l'air tout triste...  
- pfff...n'importe quoi c'est qu'un collègue...bon on se fait quoi alors ?  
- Pizza plus reportage sur la BAC !  
- sur la bac ?  
- ouais  
- bon..par contre j'inviterais bien un pote moi  
- euh... tout dépendra de qui  
- oh mais oh ! ça vas oui ! c'est quand même chez moi qu'on passe la soirée...c'est Paul le militaire  
- ah...le militaire...  
- sans commentaire...on se dit a quel heure ?  
- Euh...ben..20h ?  
- OK ! va pour 20h

Yann et Amy Lee finirent de manger, puis chacun retournèrent a leurs occupations habituelles

a la fin de journée Yann passa chercher les pizza, rentra chez lui et fit un peu de ménage. Quant il eut terminer, il s'octroya une petite pause cigarette bien mérité. En revenant dans le salon, il fut agréablement surprit par son intérieur, il souri en pensant que Paul allait voir son appartement nickel comparé a la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

La sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre, Yann ouvra la porte et une tornade brune s'engouffra dan l'appartement

A - il est ou le militaire ?  
Y - il arrive ( la sonnette retentit a nouveau)ah ! ben il est là !salut  
P - salut Yann çà vas ?  
Y - Oui entre...comme tu vois...J'AI fait le ménage  
P - c'est bien tu progresse...bonsoir  
A - hello ! tu dois être Paul le militaire !  
P - Euh...oui...et toi le double diabolique de la famille !  
A - très drôle ! (Amy rit jaune) Yann ! c'est quoi cette réputation que tu m'ait faite !  
Y - quoi ? parce que c'est faux ? tu es comme moi ! si c'est pas pire !  
A - mouais...petit con...en tout cas ravie de te rencontrer Paul  
P - moi de même...Yann m'a beaucoup parler de toi ! Si ce n'est que de toi..il tiens beaucoup a sa petite sœur  
Y - et oh ! t'a fini toi ! de parler sur mon dos ?!  
Paul rit a la remarque et s'installa sur le canapé. Yann fit réchauffer les pizzas pendant qu'Amy Lee et Paul cherchaient un bon petit reportage

P - vous regardez souvent des reportages ?  
A - Ouais...j'adore...lui moins...forcement,il le vit déjà...alors que moi pas encore...tu es l'invité donc a toi de choisir !  
P - a moi de choisir ? pourquoi moi ?et puis toi aussi tu es invité  
A - non!moi je m'incruste comme toujours...alors BAC ? BRI ? RAID ? Ou juste PN ?  
P - Euh...j'en sais rien...;Yann ! tu me conseilles quoi ? Pour découvrir ton métier !  
A - ah ! ben si tu veux voir ce que fait Yann y'a pas de soucis !  
Y - non Amy tu vas mettre la BAC 7 ?!  
A - ben si...ton ami Paul veut te voir, il te verra il est l'invité !  
Y - sale gosse ! t'es vraiment une pourrisse !

Amy recherche le reportage tant convoité et Yann arriva avec la pizza

la soirée se passait bien jusqu'à 22h ou Yann reçu un appel de Laurent. Il était tombé en panne et appela Yann pour lui demandé s'il avait des pinces. Yann fouilla dans son placard, depuis qu'il ne roulait plus qu'en moto, les pinces, ils ne savaient plus ou elles étaient . Yann prit la voiture d'Amy et parti a la rescousse de son lieutenant. Pendant qu'Amy Lee tapait la discute avec ce Paul pour en savoir d'avantage.

A - Alors comme ça vous êtes proche Yann et toi ?  
P - C'est vrai qu'on s'entend bien  
- c'est con que t'a quelqu'un ! Vous avez l'air d'être sur la même longueur d'onde  
- c'est vrai que c'est bien la première fois que je m'entends bien avec un mec avec qui... Euh .. enfin ...je..je sais ce qu'il t'a dit sur moi...  
- tout ! Yann me dit tout ! Alors : Paul : 1m85, châtain foncé, yeux bleus, musclé, en couple avec une meuf qui ne la voit que quelques week-end  
- c'est ça...Exactement çà  
- ah ! aussi tu es bi...enfin du moins sexuellement  
- euh...ouais...il te raconte vraiment tout ?  
- tu veux parler du fait que avez couché ensemble ? Ouais  
- euh...en général je reste pas ami avec les gars avec qui je couche  
- et t'a couché avec beaucoup de gars ?  
- Pas vraiment...Yann est le troisième  
- c'est quand même bizarre que tu es attiré par les mecs, surtout en étant en couple avec une fille  
- ton frère comprends lui  
- on va plutôt dire que ça l'arrange ! tant que c'est a son avantage !  
- A son avantage ?  
- Ouais tant qu'il prends son pied! mais moi au fond je sais qu'il t'aime bien sinon tu serais pas là  
- pareil pour moi  
- tu l'aime bien ?  
- ben ….il est sympa  
- mon frère ? Sympa ? C'est un ours mal lécher !  
- moi je le trouve sympa, c'est marrant j'ai pas l'impression de connaître le même Yann que toi ! le Yann que j'ai rencontré est dragueur charmeur, tchatcheur, tout ce que tu veux, mais un grand sensible ...pourquoi il vit que des relations sans lendemain ?  
- Ah ! ça ! Yann n'a jamais su s'engager !  
- Parce que moi je suis en couple donc voilà, je cherche pas a me caser avec un mec... mais lui quand je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un ça ne la pas dérangé et même quand je lui ai dit que c'était une meuf, ça ne lui a posé aucuns problèmes... il devrait chercher a trouver un mec avec qui il pourrait construire quelque chose  
- c'est ce que j'essaye de lui faire comprendre, mais il est têtu le yanou...  
- c'est con...il mérite plus, il mérite mieux  
- il fait avec... ou plutôt sans...  
- quoi ?  
- je pense que si t'aurais été célibataire, ça aurait pu collé, il voit un gars en ce moment, il est celib, mais c'est pas pareil avec toi  
- ah ouais ?  
- Ouais c'est un espèce d'avocat, ça fait un moment qu'il sortent ensemble qu'ils se voient. Ils ne se considèrent pas en couple, enfin du moins pour Yann, parce qu'apparemment ce Jérémie s'accroche...  
- beh...c'est ben çà ! et ça dur depuis longtemps ?  
- Euh...ça fait pas loin de 6 mois  
- et Yann n'a pas envi ?  
- Non le gars l'appelle pratiquement tout les jours ! Il passait ses soirées avec lui, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il te rencontre  
- mais Yann il s'en fout ?!  
- ouais il dit qu'il ne cherche pas a se caser

Yann entra a ce moment là

Y - on a fini de parler sur mon dos ?!  
A - alors et Laurent ?  
- C'est bon il a réussi a redémarrer ! Bon se met un film ! Tu voulais pas voir « polisse » ?  
- si mais moi je vais rentrer frérot  
- t'es fatigué ?  
- Un peu ….j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit a parler avec mon AD et puis il faut je publie mon chap ! je l'ai promis aux filles  
- toi et tes histoires !  
- et ben oui...c'est comme çà !  
P - bon moi aussi je vais y aller  
Y - bon OK

Amy et Paul étaient sur le seuil de la porte  
Y - bon sœurette a plus  
A - ouaip a plus  
P - Yann...on s'appelle  
Y - pas de soucis Paul ça m'a fait plaisir que tu sois venu même si mon collègue fait chier j'ai passé une bonne soirée

Yann s' aperçu qu'Amy Lee était déjà parti. Sacré Amy Lee !elle v


	11. Chapter 11

chapitre 11

Le lendemain le téléphone le réveilla, il était 11h  
Yann : allô !  
A: Yann...maman demande si tu viens dîner a la maison ce midi ?  
- Euh...non...je viens de me réveiller là  
- je me doute a entendre ta voix...allez viens ca fera plaisir a maman  
- ouais je sais ….c'est a quel heure ?  
- A 12h30 t'as encore le temps  
- ok... dis lui que j'arrive

ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas remit les pieds dans ce quartier, depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine de police, il avait moins de temps. Dans un sens ca l'arrangeait.  
Il se gara le long de la maison familiale et croisa son petit frère âgé de 24 ans

Samuel: hey t'es là frangin !  
y: et oui ( yann aida son frère a sortir le lit qu'ils prenaient pour leurs bout de chou de 8mois)  
Magalie : ah ! Salut Yann ça vas ?  
Y: salut Magalie ça va très bien et toi ?  
Mag :! ça vas ça vas merci, ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu !  
y: ouais...j'ai beaucoup de taf en ce moment  
mag : ah çà, je viens bien te croire Samuel fait des horaires de fou en ce moment !  
y: j'ai vu qu'il y avait eut des échauffourée y'a pas longtemps ?!  
Mag : oh ça vas un de ses collègue s'est prit un coup de tonfa. Mais plus de peur que de mal  
sam : quel métier de dingue on fait...hein Yann !  
y: grave et encore moi c'est plus soft que toi !  
sam : ah ! au fait je t'ai pas dit ! je vais passé le concours des officiers !  
Y: ah ! Non ! Tu me la pas dit ! C'est cool

les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée  
y: mais tu restes dans la compagnie ?  
Sam : ouais je me verrai pas autrement que CRS

le papa Berthier ouvra la porte  
papa b : bonjour ! ah ! Yann ! Toi aussi tu es là !?  
Y: oui amy lee m'appeler ce matin  
papa b :ah ! entrez ! Bonjour ma puce vient dans les bras de papie!bonjour magalie

yann traversa le long du couloir a la recherche de sa maman. Il la trouva en pleine action, elle essorait la salade énergétiquement

y: hey ! tu vas t'épuiser, laisse moi faire  
maman b : ah merci ! Bonjour fils  
- bonjour maman  
- ça me fait plaisir que tu sois la ! alors tu va bien ?  
- ouais et toi ?  
- ça va alors le travail comment ça se passe ?  
- ben ça se passe  
- Samuel t'a dit qu'il allait passé le concours des officiers ?  
- oui a l'instant. Et amy lee elle a toujours pas reçu sa convoc ?  
- non pas encore, elle s'impatiente !  
- je me doute oui  
- tu lui a passé le virus de la police, comme tu l'a fait avec ton frère  
- une famille de policier  
- on va plutôt dire une famille de justicier  
- hum...  
- tu as vu maxime déjà ?  
- Non  
- il traite une grosse affaire en ce moment  
- ah oui ?  
- Une affaire de meurtre !  
- ah  
- tu t'en fout c'est çà !  
- un peu...maman tu sais bien que max et moi ça n'a jamais été le grand amour et son boulot ne fait rien pour arranger les choses  
- c'est bien dommage que vous vous chamaillez autant ! Bon allez allons rejoindre le reste de la tribu

yann et sa maman prirent de quoi servir l'apéritif et les amenèrent dans la véranda, on était en plein moi de mars, le printemps approchait a grand pas , il faisait déjà très bon. Yann posa le plateau, embrassa amy lee et jess la femme de max puis lui serra la main. L'apéro se passait plutôt bien jusqu'aux informations ils parlent d'un procès dont maxime s'était intéresser

max : il a fini par être acquitté !  
Jess : il a l'air d'avoir un très bon avocat  
amy : ouais mais c'est au juge de prendre la décision finale, non ? Hein max ?  
Max : oui c'est a nous de trancher  
yann : mouais ben faut bien réfléchir avant de relâcher qui que se soit  
max : tu vas pas commencer yann !  
Yann : quoi ? j'ai rien dit de mal ?  
amy : il a pas tord ! la comparution immédiate c'est du bidon, les suspects sont a chaque fois relâcher !  
mag : et y'a pas qu'en comparution immédiate !  
samuel : Magalie ne te mêle pas de çà laisse les se battre entre eux !  
Magalie : ben quoi c'est vrai ! je vois très bien le genre d'individu que tu affrontes!et parfois tu les affrontes deux mois plus tard !  
max : mais bien sure c'est toujours de la faute des juges !  
yann : attends nous on est la pour faire le sale boulot on les arrêtes et toi tu les relâches ! donc oui c'est de la faute du juge  
max : ça marche pas comme çà Yann  
papa b : bon...stop ! ça suffit maintenant. On va éviter de parler de boulot ! parce que votre gué-guerre flic contre ministère de la justice on a mare! c'est bon! heureusement qu'on ne s'en mêle pas votre mère et moi...vous imaginez le boxon si l'avis d'un ancien militaire et d'une infirmière entrait en jeu ?  
yann : désolé maman désolé papa  
amy : moi aussi je suis désolé  
max : pareil  
sam : moi j'ai rien dit  
maman b : bon allez on va se mettre a table!les garçons vus mettez la table ?

Pendant le repas la discutions reprit

maman b : alors yann ca va ? On a pas beaucoup de nouvelles !  
y: oui je sais désolé je...j'ai beaucoup de boulot !  
Max : han !  
Yann : quoi ?!  
max : rien  
amy : c'est quoi ce « han ! » yann bosses dur tout les jours. Il n'a jamais une minute a lui ! Tu crois que c'est simple la police ? sam dit lui !  
sam : moi je ne mêle pas de vos débats !  
amy : ouais défile toi  
yann : laisse tomber amy lee  
sam : t 'a toujours était de son coté de toute façon !  
amy : ben ouais, je suis bien la seule a le connaître ! vous savez rien de sa vie ! tiens tu sais qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Hein ?!  
sam : non ! mais en même temps il ne nous dit jamais rien !  
Yann : amy il a raison..  
amy : non ! Yann !...attends c'est bon ! Vous lui avez demandé peut être ?a part maman personne se fout de savoir  
maman b : amy lee !  
amy : mais maman c'est vrai !  
Papa b : bon amy lee c'est bon et tu parles autrement a ta mère  
sam : elle a raison papa...j'avoue que...je ne sais rien de toi Yann..alors comme ça t'a une copine ?  
yann : euh...^^  
Amy : oui elle s'appelle euh...Vanessa...et sa fait 6 mois déjà !  
sam : c'est vrai ? pourquoi tu nous l'a pas dit ?  
Yann : euh...c'est pas serieux-serieux  
Amy : elle est avocate !  
Max : ah bah tiens ! je croyais que t'aimais pas le ministère de la justice  
Yann : c'est pour ça que ce n'est pas sérieux avec elle ! et puisqu'on se dit tout j'ai rencontré quelqu'un  
Amy : marie Paule !  
Yann : euh !...non...enfin si mais c'est pas d'elle que ….c'est ..une collègue...je préfère pas en dire plus  
mag : OK...on respect Yann..  
Yann : merci Magalie

Yann prenait sur lui , quant il allait chez ses parents, il ne voulait pas offensé sa maman. Dans sa famille il y avait marie la maman de la tribu, elle était affectueuse, bien qu'un peu naïve. Le papa Francis, un ancien militaire plusieurs fois décoré qui savait se faire entendre quant il le fallait. L'aîné, maxime qui était juge avec qui Yann ne s'entendait pas du tout, depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Yann était le deuxième de la famille, amy lee la troisième Berthier. Et le cadet Samuel était également dans la police, dans la Compagnie Républicaine de Sécurité plus exactement avec qui il avait des hauts et des bas, le seul point commun qu'ils avaient était d'être flic. Mais ce dernier ne prenait jamais parti sur les débats des enfants Berthier.

Âpres ce repas plutôt mouvementé Yann reparti comme il était venu. Il avait hâte d'être a demain pour reprendre la boulot et oublier cette journée. Heureusement qu'il avait ce métier qu'il lui tenait a cœur même si sur le plan boulot, c'était pas la joie, mais il allait se reprendre. Il entra chez lui prit un bon bain. Et se sortit un plat et se mit dans le canapé pour regarder ce film qu'amy lee voulait tant voir « polisse »

il se cala dans son canapé et regarda le film en mangeant son plat surgelé.  
Il souri a cette image d'équipe soudé qu'il voyait. Il se dit que c'était pareil pour la sienne, même si il était intransigeant avec ses hommes, ils savaient qu'ils le respectaient et l'aimaient. La fin lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Il espérait que ça n'arriverait pas a un d'entre eux, si ce n'est pas a lui même.


	12. Chapter 12

voila kali...un petite suite pour toi

aprés la premiere vrai rencontre comme dans la serie...la suite comme dans la serie aussi ;)

(j'adore cette scene moi...siffle )

chapitre 12

Le lendemain, lundi c'était le début d'une longue semaine de boulot, il gara sa moto et dés qu'il eut franchit la porte se dit qu'il n'avait rien a perdre ! ce soir il irait voir ce Kevin et tenterai le tout pour le tout il parti se chercher un café puis descendit pour en griller une, il était 7h30, le lundi yann aimait arriver en avance, pour prendre les nouvelles de ce qu'ils s'étaient passé le week end. Il fit le tour des brigades. Il descendit a l'étage de la bac et lut le rapport de la brigade de nuit. Puis les enquêtes en cours. Il redescendit pour en fumer une autre. Il rencontra ses hommes en bas . Il fuma sa clope remonta et leurs attribua leurs planning pour la matinée. Âpres avoir reparti son équipe sur les enquêtes, il alla faire un tour a la PJ pour voir si Kevin y était.

Yann : Louis ? Laporte n'est pas la ?

Louis : Euh...Laporte non !...tu connais Laporte toi ?

Yann : Bah oui...

louis : euh...ben écoute je sais pas

Alex : ah ! euh...Kevin il est aux stup je crois

Nadia : ah! a moi il m'a dit qu'il allait aux stup et a la bac ensuite

louis : ben tu la pas croiser ?

Yann : ben non...il a peut être prit les escaliers ! je...vais voir si...

louis : OK

Yann remonta quatre a quatre les escaliers, puis se dirigea vers son service, il ouvrit toutes les portes, mais ne le trouva pas. Yann croisa, une partie de sa brigade qui partait en intervention

clément : ah euh...Yann ! un collègue est passé il voulait des renseignement sur une vieille affaire qu'on a traité

Yann : ah ouais ?

- oui on l'a envoyé dans ton bureau

- et il est comment le collègue ?

- Blond baraque

- ah! OK merci

- ça va Yann ?

- Ouais ouais merci

il se doutais que c'était de Kevin dont clément parlait, il ouvrit son bureau mais ne le trouvât pas. Retour a la case départ « putain il est ou ? » ils ouvrit toutes les portes ! il y avait trop de bureaux, trop de pièce « Kevin t'es ou ? J'espère que t'es au moins ici et pas en intervention » Yann fini par baisser les bras et se dirigea a nouveau vers son bureau.

Yann : Hey ! vous savez pas ou je peux trouver Kevin Laporte ? il bosses avec vous je crois ? Vous êtes de la pj c'est ça ?

… : euh... oui bonjour, je me présente je suis le lieutenant stagiaire Lyés Beloumi, nouvellement affecter dans vos locaux, enchanté

- enchanté...lieutenant... et bienvenue alors...alors je peux le trouver ou ?

- ah...aux archives..il est aux archives

- merci lieutenant et ...accrochez vous !

Yann redescendit les trois étages qui le séparé des étages des archives. IL se concentra, souffla et puis pénétra dans la salle

Kevin : Lyés c'est toi ?

Yann :Qu'est ce que tu fout t'es puni ?

- Euh...non..non..non..J'enquête sur une enquête ...enfin je...( n'importe quoi Kevin )

- ouais t'enquête quoi ! ( il me fait trop rire)

- ouais voilà...et toi qu'est ce que tu fout ?( quoique je m'en fout d'la raison ! Le principal c'est que t'es la)

- Et bah moi aussi j'enquête...on m'a dit que t'étais dans le coin alors je suis passé voir si c'était vrai ( en réalité je t'ai cherché comme un fou)

- ben c'est ….c'est gentil çà ( ne rougit pas Kevin, ne rougit pas..)

- on dîne ensemble ce soir ? ( accepte..)

- Euh..peut être ouais enfin...je ..je sais pas ( dit oui putain...)

- bah quoi je sais pas...oui...non...t'as encore ta copine qui t'attends c'est çà ? ( déjà qu'elle ma déjà bien gonflé celle la)

- ah non! elle elle fait ce qu'elle veut je m'en fout ( a choisir je préfère toi)

- écoute, dans le boulot euh ... j'suis pas très bon pour les préliminaires. J'suis plutôt du genre à rentrer dedans tu vois … (Kevin...)

- hum...hum...( ca y'est je rougit..)

- Et bah dans la vie c'est pareil ! (j'ai trop envie)

- et ben moi ça tombe très bien parce que moi c'est le contraire ( et je lui n'importe quoi maintenant..)

- J'veux pas me gourer mais euh ... enfin j'vais peut être faire un truc qui va pas t'plaire ...(mais je vais tenter quand même)

- bon vous êtes toujours aussi long a la détente a la bac? (embrasse moi Yann)

Yann approcha ses lèvres et les posa sur celles de Kevin il eut comme une décharge électrique qui le poussait a prendre la bouche de Kevin entièrement, il colla son corps au siens il sentait la chaleur du corps de Kevin, il avait déjà envie de lui, il bandait comme un fou.

Santamaria : Bah Laporte qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

K :euh ben je suis sur une vieille affaire avec Beloumi ( oh putain...)

S : ah! vous travaillez avec la bac?

Y : Ouais ... ouais j'suis passé lui filer un coup de main ! Bon tchao Kevin … ( zen Yann zen)

K : salut.. ( quel cul!)

Y : Salut Daniel ( oufff)

K : a toute a l'heure... euh...chef... merde!

Kevin retourna sur son affaire mais n'arrivait pas enlever ce baiser de la tête il était déjà fou de ce mec ! il essaya de se concentré sur son dossier vers 18h30 Lyés débarqua aux archives

Lyés : alors Kevin t'a trouvé quelque chose ?

Kevin : Non pas grand chose, je suis un peu...enfin pas concentré quoi !

- OK, bon ben moi je vais y aller..

- OK..

- ah au faite un gars chercher après toi toute a l'heure il m'a pas dit son nom je pense qu'il bosse a la bac !

- ah ! euh...ouais ..c'est bon je l'ai vu...merci

- tu devrais rentré Kevin, repose toi un peu c'est pas en étant crevé que tu arrivera a trouver quelque chose

- OK Lyés salut a demain

- a demain

Kevin ne savait pas quoi faire...devait il rejoindre Yann a la bac ? Ou l'attendre en bas ? Il n'avait pas répondu. si ça se trouve Yann avait considéré sa réponse comme négative ! Kevin prit son courage a deux mains et monta jusqu'à la bac  
il rencontra clément

clément : hey ! tu as vu le capitaine Berthier ?

Kevin : euh...oui oui...euh...D'ailleurs il...il est là ?...enfin je veux dire dans son bureau ?

- oui par contre dépêche toi il va pas tarder a partir et le capitaine Berthier c'est pas un tendre quand il est fatigué..

- OK...merci

il hésita a frapper a la porte...il attendit 1 minutes pour reprendre son souffle son cœur battait a tout allure..  
« toc toc »

Y : oui ? ( c'est qui encore!)...entrez !(il veut pas que je me lève en plus!)

Y : ah ! C'est toi ? ( Kevin!)

K : Euh...je... ( et voilà je bégué encore)

- oui (quoi?)

- c'est oui pour le dîner ( c'est fait)

- t'es prêts ?

- Euh...oui - bah on y va alors ! ( géniale!)

- trop sexy!)


	13. Chapter 13

et voila la deuxième soirée et le deuxième resto!

chapitre 13

Yann avait amené Kevin dans un restaurant aux spécialités slovaques. A l'intérieur c'était chaleureux tout comme la bas. Tout les meubles étaient rustiques, les murs étaient décorés par des objets slovaques.  
Une serveuse s'approcha d'eux

Serveuse - bonjour messieurs vous voulez me suivre ? Cette table vous conviendrez ?  
Y - Oui merci, c'est parfait  
S - désirez vous un apéritif ?  
Y – Oui...euh...  
K - c'est quoi la spécialité ?  
Y & S - Vodka borowitchka !  
K - ah ! ( ils se mirent tout les trois a rire)  
Y - mais on va en prendre au digestif plutôt, prends plutôt une pivo  
K - c'est quoi une pivo ?  
Y - C'est du slovaque...ça veut dire bière  
K – OK  
Y - deux Zlatý Bažant

K - tu viens souvent ici ?  
Y - J'aime bien ce resto...j'aime bien la Slovaquie  
K - tu y es déjà allé ?  
Y - Oui...plusieurs fois...c'est un beau pays...un peu pauvre, enfin par rapport a notre niveau de vie, mais les slovaques ont une autre richesse, le respect et la sociabilité  
K - ils ont de bonne valeurs !  
Y - Oui c'est exactement çà  
K - comment tu connais la Slovaquie ?  
Y - Mon père a été bosser la bas, il a adorer ce pays , ils nous y a emmené en vacance et j'en suis tomber amoureux...Depuis j'essaye d'y retourner dés que je peux.  
K - C'est spécial quand même les pays de l'est  
Y - ouais il y a beaucoup de trafic de drogues, il y a peu de petits délits d'incivilité, mais beaucoup de gros trafic en tout genre et de prostitution  
K - pourtant il paraît que la bas les flics sont durs  
Y - ça va...ils sont dur pour ceux qui ne les aimes pas...comme ici quoi !  
K – ouais  
Y - par contre il y a beaucoup de corruption ça marche comme çà la bas c'est bien dommage

la serveuse était revenue avec les bières et prenait la commande  
K - euh...du coup je sais pas moi...toi tu va prendre quoi Yann ?  
Y - Un vyprážaný syr  
K – euh...pareil  
S - et en accompagnement ?  
Y - Avec des francúzske hranolčeky  
S - et vous ?  
Y - Euh...je pense qu'il va prendre la même chose  
S - très bien  
Y - c'est un steak de fromage frit...avec des frites  
K - parfait

au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes la serveuse réapparut avec les plats. Ils entamèrent leurs repas.  
K - Vu les photos ça doit être très beau  
Y - ça l'est oui, là c'est Bratislava et là bas c'est Žilina , quand j'y vais, je vais juste a coté à Martin, c'est une petit ville très sympa, je t'y emmènerai un jour tu verras par toi même  
K - et tu t'es fait des amis la bas ?  
Y - oui plusieurs  
les deux hommes se délectèrent de leurs plats  
Y - ah il faut que je te fasse goûter le kofola  
K - le quoi ?  
Y – Kofola  
S - un kofola ?  
Y - oui s'il vous plaît  
S - et vous monsieur  
K - euh...je sais pas...si...  
Y - prends ce que tu veux tu goûteras dans mon verre  
K - euh..ouais un coca alors  
la serveuse revint avec le kofola et le coca  
Y - tiens goûte  
K - çà a l'aspect du coca  
Y - ouais c'est une spécialité slovaque, t'en trouve nulle part d'autre  
K - hey ! çà sent le lemon !  
Y - tu aime pas le lemon ?  
K - Ah si J'adore...  
Y - alors goûte Kevin !  
K - tu vas pas m'empoisonner ?  
Y - Mais non allez !  
Kevin trempa ses lèvres, puis but une gorgée  
K - hey ! on dirait du coca lemon  
Y - on dirait oui, mais c'est du kofola ! alors tu te plaît ici ? Enfin je veux dire a paris.  
K - Ça vas, c'est une ville qui tourne a 200 a l'heure, mais les parisiens sont sympa contrairement a ce que j'avais entendu  
Y - et les parisiennes ?  
K - Je m'en fout des parisiennes  
Y - une borowitchka ?  
K - Euh...c'est fort ?  
Y - Assez ouais...ou sinon il y a l'absinthe aussi !  
K - tu te fout de moi là ?! j'ai une tête a boire çà !?  
Y - non...alors ?  
K - Non..j... je tiens pas l'alcool  
Y - OK...on y va ?  
K - Euh...ouais...où ?  
Y - ou tu veux ! je vais aller payer comme çà t'as le temps d'y réfléchir  
Yann paya la note et revint vers Kevin  
Y - alors ?  
K - euh...je sais pas...euh  
Y - tu aimes le café ?  
K - Oui comme tout le monde  
Y - OK alors je connais l'endroit ou l'on fait le meilleur café de tout Paris  
K - ah ouais c'est où ?  
Y - Chez moi.  
Kevin sourit tellement que ses petites fossettes ressortaient, ce qui faisait craquer Yann.


	14. Chapter 14

chapitre 14

Dans la voiture c'est Yann qui prit le volant, Kevin avait l'air épuisé. Yann gara la voiture devant chez lui, composa le code de l'entrée, puis appela l'ascenseur

Y - ça vas ?  
K - Jusque la oui

l'ascenseur arrivèrent , ils montèrent a bords  
Y - si tu veux rentrer, je ne vais pas te forcer a boire le meilleur café parisien (mais j'ai trop envie que tu restes)  
K - non ça vas ..je... je suis bien là...avec toi ( grrr dans tes bras!)

sur ces mots Yann lui prit la nuque et prit les lèvres de Kevin, ses doigts caressa sa peau, sa nuque ses cheveux..., il entoura de l'autre bras la taille de Kevin. Kevin fit de même il enserra Yann dan ses bras, il le trouvait sexy il avait un corps de rêve. L'ascenseur s'arrêta a l'étage demandé.

Yann prit la main de Kevin et l'emmena vers son appart ( j'espère que c'est pas trop le bordel!) il sortit ses clefs, ouvrit la porte fit entrer son invité et dés que la porte fut fermé, le plaqua contre celle ci. Il prit ses lèvres a nouveau, il se colla d'avantage a lui il aimait sentir son corps son parfum contre le sien. Kevin posa ses main sur les hanches de Yann. Yann avait sa main posé a l'arrière de son crane ( putain j'ai trop envie de lui...hum..ses pecs... non ! Yann ! ne te précipite pas avec Kevin...pff...self contrôle)  
mais Kevin avait déjà doucement passé ses mains sous son maillot et sentait a présent la douceur de sa peau, il caressait le dos fin mais musclé a la fois, puis redescendait sur ses hanches ( hum ...Yann...rhooooo j'ai trop envie...mais... merde je commence a avoir la gaule moi) Yann avait lâcher les lèvres de Kevin et s'attaquait a la chaire tendre de son cou. ( oh...mais comment je peux résister a çà moi...Yann...) le bruit d'un voisin entrant chez lui les firent sursauté, ils se mirent a rire de la situation puis Yann reprit

- bon on va se le boire ce café ? parce que si on resta là, je crois que je vais te violer et j'ai pas envie d'aller trop vite avec toi (même si j'en ai trop envie)  
- t'a raison Yann, il ne faut pas qu'on se précipite et puis je voudrais goûter au meilleur café parisien ! (a défaut de toi)  
Yann prépara le café, pendant que Kevin visitait l'appartement

- dit...c'est sympa chez toi ? ( une vraie garçonnière)  
- hum...je suis jamais là ! mais c'est sympa  
les yeux de Yann rencontrèrent ceux de Kevin. Yann était comme...comme un enfant devant une fée : émerveillé. Émerveillé devant cet homme qui lui faisait tant d'effet aussi bien physiquement que dans son cœur, il lui déposa un doux baiser, puis prit deux tasse a café  
- tiens ! tu veux bien prendre du sucre dans l'armoire? en haut...tu veux du lait ?  
- je n'ai pas le droit de détruire le meilleur café parisien avec du lait !  
- t'a tout les droits Kevin  
- ah oui ?  
- oui...  
cette fois ci c'est Kevin qui déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin, puis se posèrent dans le salon  
- hum...c'est vrai qu'il est bon ce café ! ( excellent même)  
- bon? c'est le meilleur oui ! (bon ! non mais oh!)  
- c'est sûrement parce qu'il a été fait avec amour ( faut que je me rattrape )  
- ça doit être çà...enfin c'est surtout qu'avec les tonnes de café que je me prépare pour les planques, je commença a être un pro de la cafetière moi ( pourquoi je parle du taf moi?)  
- tu bois beaucoup de café ?  
- Ouais énormément, je suis un dingue de café, en planque c'est notre seul allié ( et voila que je reparle boulot!)  
- c'est pas bon le café pour le cœur  
- mais j'ai un bon cœur ! et il marche de mieux en mieux ( grâce a toi)  
- de mieux en mieux ?  
- Oui tu t'en occupe bien ( depuis que tu es la)  
- c'est ...c'est gentil çà ( je vais fondre moi)  
- c'est vrai Kevin...;ne rougit pas  
- j'essaye...mais c'est dur (facile a dire)  
- quoi que ça te donne un charme fou ( ca me fait un de ses effet a moi)

Kevin lui lança un sourire gêné, Yann reprit  
- bizarrement j'ai toujours été attiré par des mecs plutôt franc et direct mais avec toi c'est pas pareil...j'adore ta timidité  
- c'est pas comme çà que tu réussira a ne pas me faire rougir (souffle Kevin!et ne rougi pas)  
- j'adore quand tu rougis  
- et moi j'adore tes cheveux en bataille  
- c'est quoi le rapport ? (Qu'est ce qu'il me raconte?)  
- Y'en a pas ! je voulais juste te le dire...bon...je... je vais rentré je vais te déranger plus longtemps  
- tu me dérange pas ( reste)  
- je...il faut que je rentre quand même et puis je commence a 8h faut pas que j'arrive encore en retard ( mercier va me tuer sinon)  
- OK...on se voit au ciat de toute façon, je commence a 8h aussi  
- ah!euh... au fait et ta voiture ? Elle est toujours la bas ?  
- ma voiture ? ( hein ?! j'ai pas de voiture!)  
- Ben oui on est venu avec la mienne et je vais repartir avec ! tu le sais ? ( je sais même pas ou on est)  
- ah ! ouais..c'est pas grave je sais que t'as du mal a te repérer dans paris mais la on est a 20 minutes a pied du commissariat (putain...comment je vais faire avec cette histoire de moto moi)  
- OK a demain alors Yann (vivement demain)  
- a demain Kevin (vivement demain)  
Yann s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement puis ouvrit la porte, il le laissa s'en aller, puis ferma la porte

Yann s'asseya dans son canapé et écouta les bruits de la ville, il entendit la porte du bas claquer puis la portière de la voiture suivi du moteur et d'une accélération. Il but une dernière gorgée du meilleur café parisien puis se leva, il se dirigea vers une bonne douche. Sous la douche, il pensa a Kevin ( putain...Quel effet !...Décidément j'adore ses petites joues rougirent moi...et ses fossettes...et ses beaux yeux bleus...et puis il trop mimi, c'est un amour...bon allez sortons de la douche sinon je vais être tout fripé)  
il enfila un boxer et alla s'enfoncer dans ses couverture « ah...Kevin... »

Kevin arriva devant chez Laura, il essaya de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller pour ne pas qu'elle lui pose des tas de question. Manqué! Laura se réveilla au premier pas qu'il avait posé, elle n'était pas flic pour rien.  
- Kevin c'est toi ?  
- Ouais Laura rendort toi !  
- T'étais ou ?  
- au resto  
- hein ? il est 1h30 tu te fout de ma gueule ! t'es pas sorti du resto a cette heure la !  
- je...on est parti boire un café chez lui après  
- chez lui qui ?  
- Ben Yann  
- rhooooo Yann ! tu n'as que ce nom là a la bouche !  
- et ben ouais je le kiffe, c'est pas de ma faute ! il me fait un de ses putain d'effet !  
- tu vas le revoir ?  
- et comment je vais le revoir ! je le lâche plus !  
- T'a couché avec ?  
- Non  
- menteur !  
- Non je te jure Laura, il voulait prendre son temps et moi aussi...bon allez on dort on bosse dans 6h là !

Kevin ferma les yeux mais n'arriva pas a trouver le sommeil, il pensait a son beau brun, il ne pensait plus qu'a lui : Yann Berthier


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain Yann arriva a 7h45 le temps de prendre un café tout en fumant sa première clope, il était a l'entrée du ciat. Il aperçut Kevin e Laura arriver a 7h55.

Kevin lui serra la main ainsi qu'autres collègues présent, Nadia était là.

Nadia – Whaou ! Kevin t'es a l'heure !

Laura - c'est pas grâce a sa bonne volonté, j'ai du le saquer du lit! monsieur a fait la fête toute la nuit

Kevin - tu rigoles Laura je suis rentré a 2h et puis j'ai pas fait la fête !

Laura - mais oui je te crois!allez hop!on y va ( Laura entra)

Laurent - et ben je suis bien content qu'elle ne soit pas notre service celle là ! quel caractère !

Iker - ouais nous a déjà Yann !

Yann - bande d'enfoirés!je suis pas si atroce que çà !

Nadia - moi je trouve pas ! Je trouve que vous êtes strict, mais il faut l'être avec ces énergumènes

Kevin - tout a fait d'accord Nadia, le capitaine Berthier est certes exigeant, mais c'est grâce a sa détermination que les choses avances !

Yann - merci les bleus de me défendre c est gentil!( Yann dévorait Kevin du regard, il aurait voulu que personne ne soit la pour prendre Kevin dans ses bras et l'embrasser) bon allez les gars c'est parti on a une longue journée devant nous

tout ce petit monde s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, Yann et Kevin étaient proches l'un de l'autre ils se regardaient fixement humant leurs parfums respectifs

a midi Yann aurait voulu manger avec Kevin, mais il savait que ses hommes s'incrusteraient. Il abandonna l'idée, il le verrait ce soir

justement Amy Lee l'appela, ils décidèrent de manger ensemble. Yann descendit la rejoindre

Amy - ça va frérot ?

Yann - Oui

- désolé pour dimanche ! Mais Sam m'a trop énervé ! Il te juge mais en fait il sait rien sur ta vie

- moi c'est plutôt max qui m'a énervé

- ouais moi aussi...en plus je savais pas comment appeler jeremie...ça te va Sabrina ?

- je m'en fout de jeremie

- et comment va Paul au fait ?

- J'en sais rien

- il est trop sympa...lui aussi ne comprends pourquoi tu veux pas te caser

- parce que c'est tout c'est comme çà ( son téléphone sonna) ah!putain fait chier ! ( Yann regarda le nom de l'appelant, puis le posa sur la table)

- tu décroches pas ?

- Non ! ( le portable s'arrêta de sonner, Yann en profita pour le mettre en silencieux. la lumière de son portable s'alluma ,encore un autre appel)

- c'est qui ?

- C'est personne

- et oh ! Berthier ! tu vas me parler autrement !

- c'est jeremie ! t'es contente ?

- Et tu lui réponds pas ?

- Non !

- et ! c'est bon ! prends le pas comme çà !

- je le prends comme je veux!il me gonfle a m'appeler toutes les 5 minutes

- il t'aime Yann...il a des sentiments pour toi

- ouais ben çà...c'est son problème, moi je veux rien de plus que son cul...il le savait déjà, enfin...du moins il est sensé le savoir.

- Bon tu fais quoi ce soir

- Amy Lee ! tu sais que j'ai une vie privée ! ce soir j'invite un collègue a dîner

- sûr ?

- oui, sûr, toute façon s'il refuse je lui passe les menottes !

- yanou ! tu me feras toujours aussi rire!bon OK... tu vas où au resto ? au « ahoj » ?

- non...on y est déjà allé hier ?

- t'es parti au « ahoj » sans moi ? Avec ton collègue ?

- oui

- attends...c'est de lui que tu parlais dimanche ?

- oui

- je comprenais plus rien sur le coup...et Paul ?

- quoi Paul ? quand c'est pas jeremie c'est paul !

- et oh ! c'est pas de ma faute si tu cumules les mecs! hein !

- et ben Paul c'est un pote c'est tout

- qu'es ce qu'il y a Yann ?

- rien..je...il faut que je me reprennes

- que tu te reprennes sur quoi ?

- tout ! Sur tout les plans …..bon sœurette j'y go moi

- OK yanou ! et tiens moi au courant pour ton collègue c'est quoi son petit nom ?

- hein ? euh...Kevin...il s'appelle Kevin..allez j'y vais

- salut yanou

a son retour dans son bureau, il pensait a ce qu'il venait de dire a sa sœur. Il fallait qu'il se reprennes, autant sur le plan professionnel que social et affectif. Les plans cul c'est terminé. Jeremie lui envoya des tas de messages mais il ne répondit toujours pas

vers les coups de 16h , il descendit a la pj

Y - salut louis, je peux t'emprunter Laporte ?

L - Euh...ouais ….Kevin tu peux aller avec le capitaine Berthier ?

K - euh oui

Kevin lui lança a grand sourire, mais Yann essaya de rester de marbre. Dés qu'ils sortirent du bureau, Kevin tenta de l'embrasser mais Yann le repoussa « non pas ici...suit moi... » Yann frappa a a la porte du bureau de duval, personne ne répondit « entre » Yann fit entrer Kevin et ferma la porte

Y - tu...tu fais quoi ce soir ?

K - Euh... ben ...je suis avec toi

- ah oui ? (Yann lâcha un sourire amusé) tu finis a quel heures ?

- 17h

- OK...

- et toi ?

- 18

- je t'attends si tu veux ? Je ferais une petite heure supplémentaire

- tu ferais çà ?

- Pour toi ? Oui

- OK, bon... a ce soir alors

- a ce soir...Yann !

- quoi ?

- Et la j'ai le droit a un bisous ?

Yann s'approcha et lui fit un rapide baiser

18h Yann finissait ses rapports quand quelqu'un frappa a sa porte

Y - oui

K - c'est moi

Y - ah...je...j'arrive, j'ai juste çà...çà... et çà a signer et voilà je suis a toi.

Yann et Kevin se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur

Y - tu sais quoi...si on se dépêche un peu, on pourrait passé chez le primeur en face de chez moi..et comme ça je pourrais te préparé les meilleurs spaghettis bolognaise que t'ai jamais mangé

K - non!et en plus tu sais cuisiner ?

Y - Les spaghettis oui... et les crêpes aussi

K - hum...des crêpes...

Y&K - au nutella ( ils rirent tout les deux)

Y - on fait çà ?

K - OK, on fait çà


	16. Chapter 16

Yann et Kevin achetèrent de quoi faire les spaghettis, des œufs, du lait, une bouteille de vin et des biscuits apéros

en rentrant Yann sortit de quoi prendre l'apéro et invita Kevin a le boire au bar de la cuisine comme ça, il pouvait se mettre aux fourneaux tout en lui parlant

- tu bois quoi ?

- Euh...t'a quelque chose pas trop fort ? Pas de vodka ou absinthe pour moi ( je voudrais pas être déchiré)

- pas trop fort ?...a part de la bière non ! tu veux pas goûter a la vodka slovaque ? Je l'ai ramener de Slovaquie cet été ? (moi je te saoulerais bien)

- Je te l'ai déjà dit je tiens pas beaucoup l'alcool (n'insiste pas Yann)

- c'est pas grave on va manger après çà épongera (aller juste un)

- une petite alors (il sait y faire)

- une petite ( yes!)

Yann les servit et commença a peler les oignons et les tomates,puis les coupa en petits dés, il fait mijoter le tout, puis prépare l'eau des pâtes. Pendant que l'eau chauffait i,l sorta un saladier, des œufs du lait et de la farine

- tu fais quoi ? (il fait quoi lui?)

- la pâte a crêpe ! ( a ton avis)

- maintenant !? (hum...)

- et oui Kevin je sais pas si tu le sais mais en Bretagne on laisse la pâte reposer 1 heure (vive les bretons!)

- moi j'attends pas,...je les cuits tout de suite ( et je les dévores)

- c'est parce que t'es gourmand ( et toc!)

- peut être bien...tu commences a bien me connaître toi ! ( merde ! touché)

Yann prépara la pâte a crêpe puis fit cuire la viande haché, qu'il ajouta ensuite aux petits légumes. puis égoutta les pâtes

- alors Kevin parle moi un peu de toi...( je sais rien de toi)

- euh...( qu'est ce que je peux bien lui raconter!)

- je sais que t'es timide,mais...moi je suis pas bavard donc ( on est mal barrer)

- donc si toi tu parles pas parce que t'es pas bavard et moi non plus du a ma timidité on est mal barrer

- ouais...mais heureusement je pense qu'il y a pire que nous !

- je me doute oui

- parle moi un peu de ta famille par exemple ! t'a des frères et sœurs ?

- Non ! (rien)

- non quoi ? Tu veux pas en parler ? T'a pas de frère et sœur ? Hein ?

- non, je... je n'ai ni de frères ni de sœurs...je suis fils unique

- quel chance ! ( moi j'ai 3 casses pieds )

- tu trouves ? moi je donnerais n'importe quoi pour en avoir

- moi j'ai une sœur et 2 frères, je peux t'en prêter si tu veux ?

- ah ! c'est trop gentil ! tu m'en prêterais un ? quand ? Combien de temps ?

- Euh...c'est un frère que je te prête pas un mec..c'est pas pour...euh... ( hey oh ! Tu vas te taper mon frère quand même!)

- quel genre de chose ? ( ah!ah ! je t'ai eut mon petit pote)

- je...je préfère pas imaginer toi et...(merde ! touché!)

- ton frère !

- Ouais..passons (coulé)..je ..je te présenterais ma sœur un de ses quatre, mais je te préviens elle est déjanté(Amy Lee Berthier!)

- elle te ressemble quoi ! (j'adore l'emmerder)

- tu me trouve déjanté ? ( il me trouve dingue!)

- tu n'es pas commun

- (pas commun!?) je sais pas comment je dois le prendre ?!

- Prends le comme tu veux mais sache que t'es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément ( et plus si affinité)

- ah oui ? ( ça fait plaisir)

- oui ( bien sure)

- b..bon..on va se mettre a table ? ( j'ai la dalle!)

- euh...ouais j'ai la dalle la ….oups...( ah! kevin tais toi!)

- quoi oups ? T'a le droit d'avoir la dalle ( moi aussi j'ai la dalle mais de toi)

Yann met la table et Kevin l'aide a la mettre. Yann amène le plat de pâtes et la sauce bolognaise maison, puis déboucha une bouteille de vin.

- Tu veux me soûler ou quoi ? ( il veut me violer?)

- j'avais oublier que tu tenais pas l'alcool, je...je te raccompagnerais s'il le faut( ou tu dormiras ici!) allez mangeons je te serre ? (hum...te soûler!quel bonne idée comme ça tu restes la!)

- euh...oui ( encore une louche)

Kevin plante sa fourchette dans les spaghettis et goûte au plat, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui avait fait des aussi bonnes spaghettis . Tout au long du repas, ils se souriaient ce qu'il les amenèrent vers un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils ne savaient même pas pourquoi ils riaient mais ça leur faisait énormément de bien a tout les deux. Ils se calmèrent. Kevin était devenu rouge a force de rire et l'alcool n'arrangeais rien.

- Alors comme ça t'a une sœur demi folle (mort de rire)

- demi folle ? folle entière oui

- t'es pas gentil là ( la pauvre)

- t'es fou c'est çà que j'aime chez ma sœur c'est une personne entière, elle est toujours naturelle, je l'adore, elle est la seule au courant de...

- ton homosexualité ( c'est si dure a dire?)

- ouais (mon homosexualité c'est trop dur a dire)

-tes parents ils ne savent pas ?

- Non ! mes frères non plus

- c'est dommage... moi ma mère est au courant,elle l'a très bien accepté...et ta sœur elle fait quoi ?

- ah ! tu vas rire ! elle prépare le concours de gardien de la paix ! ( ma petite sœur...)

- c'est vrai ?

- ouais une Berthier déjante avec un sig a la main...mon dieu...écartez vous voilà Amy Lee Berthier !

- j'imagine oui...et tes frères ils font quoi ?

- y'en a un qui est juge et l'autre CRS

- une famille de flic !

- Presque ouais...comme dirait ma mère une famille de justicier...tu veux un café ?

- le meilleur café parisien ?

- Bah oui je vais te faire un café ordinaire ! ( t'es bête!)

- alors oui je veux bien ( j'adore ton café)

- d'accord...viens dans la cuisine...je vais faire cuire les crêpes en même temps ( reste avec moi)

- hum... ( je te quitte plus d'une semelle)

- toi t'es un gros gourmand!( hum...gourmand de quoi?!)

Kevin rougit par la remarque de Yann

- rougit pas Kevin...moi j'adore ta gourmandise ( et encore plus)

Yann lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et rejoignit la cuisine,puis se mit aux fourneaux.

Kevin le regardait avec admiration Yann avait le coup de poignet, il n'était pas breton pour rien. Kevin applaudissait a chaque crêpe que Yann faisait sauté en l'air, il accompagnait son geste par des « whaou » ou « hourra » ou encore « bravo ». Yann souriait a chaque remarque, puis fini par être touché et se me rire nerveusement

- tu as le coup ! t'es un pro de la crepe !

- et du café ! tiens je vais le mettre en route

- moi je galère a les faire retourner ( je les rates toutes)

- pourtant c'est simple, tu la fait tourner dans la poêle pour ne pas qu'elle accroche et puis tu tu la lance et voilà !

- attends ! remontre moi ! (facile a dire!)

- ben attends viens...tien... (je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu veux a toi)

Kevin vient se mettre devant la poêle et la saisie. Yann était derrière lui ,posa sa main sur la sienne

- tu tourne...et...et voilà...toi aussi tu es un pro maintenant ( et quel pro!)

- je peux continuer ? ( j'adore les crêpes!)

- va s'y je t'en prie moi je m'occupe du café

Yann et Kevin se souriaient. Yann était heureux de se retrouver dans son appart avec un gars tel que Kevin, il souriait a la vue de cette homme dans sa cuisine essayant de faire cuire des crêpes

- ca y'est Yann ! j'y suis arrivé!(enfin!)

- ah ! tu as le droit d'en avoir une alors !

- Une seule ? ( quel radin!)

- oui !

lui dit yann en lui deposant un baiser

- quel radin!une crêpe et un petit baiser.

- T'en veux plus ?

- Oui (beaucoup plus)

- de quoi ? De crêpe ? Ou de baiser ? (ou les deux!)

- des deux (mais surtout des baisers, tu me fait craquer)

Yann lui souri en lui caressant la joue et il l'embrassa tendrement, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra plus fort contre lui. Kevin passa une main dans sa tignasse brune et une autre sur son dos ferme ( putain...je sais pas si c'est l'alcool, mais je suis tout excité moi...)

Yann s'arrêta

- on va s'occuper des crêpes sinon on va foutre le feu ( et merde!)

- ouais t'a raison ( et merde)

- ca y'est le café est prêt, t'en ai ou dans les crêpes ? ( j'ai trop hâte de te manger...heu ..de les manger)

- je suis a la fin du saladier ! dit il plein de fierté

- tu veux que je prends le relais ? ( laisse moi faire çà ira plus vite)

- non ça ira...sort plutôt le nutella

- ah ! çà ! t'as pas oublier ! gourmand ! ( je t'imagine bien avec du nutella!)

- oui...et alors ?...je sais que tu aimes ma gourmandise ( ouh la ! je pars en cacahuète moi!)

- hum...

Yann passa une main sur son torse

- euh...je parlais pas ce celle la de gourmandise mais...

- mais quoi?( dit moi)

- vous êtes un obsédé capitaine Berthier moi je pensais au nutella ! ( lol j'avoue que pensais aussi a çà)

- hum... du nutelle ( sur toi)

- hum... du nutella capitaine

Kevin prit les hanches de Yann puis glissa ses mains sous son maillot, puis caressa sa nuque, puis de l'autre main le bas des son dos. Leurs lèvres s'étaient encore rencontrés, mais ne se lâchait plus.

Yann agrippa Kevin et ne le lâchait plus. Kevin remonta ses mains sur ses épaules puis lentement les redescendirent a la lisière du bas de son dos, il glissa ses pouces dans les poches arrières du jean de Yann, Yann caressait le cou de Kevin, puis l'embrassa pour finir par se loger sur le lobe de son oreille.

Yann emmena Kevin contre le bar de la cuisine et continua de l'embrasser tendrement. Yann s'arrêta fit demi tour et éteint le gaz qui tournait encore ( je vais pas me faire avoir deux fois) et revient sur Kevin sans qu'il puisse dire ou faire quoique se soit. Kevin s'agrippa a ses fesses ( en plus d'être belles, elles sont rebondies,hum...j'adore tes fesses Yann...) Yann enleva le tee shirt de Kevin pour s'attaquer a ses pectoraux, il l'embrassa partout sue le torse. Kevin a son tour enleva le maillot de Yann et serra son torse sur le sien ,il aimait sentir son torse contre lui. L'un et l'autre commençait a être trahit par leurs érections naissantes.

Yann se mit a genou et glissa sa langue sur son ventre, puis son nombril. Kevin tremblait de partout. Cet homme lui faisait un effet considérable, s'était bien la première fois qu'un mec lui fasse autant de l'effet. Yann remonta au niveau de sa bouche et serra son bassin contre le sien. Kevin déboucla la ceinture de Yann et défit les boutons, il passa sa main en dessous du tissu et attrapa le membre durci de Yann, il le caressait lentement. Yann caressait aussi a présent le sexe de Kevin a travers le tissus.

Kevin se mit a genou sortit la bête et lui donna des petits coup de langue puis après avoir tourner autour et fait languir Yann il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. En général Kevin n'était pas attiré par ce genre de truc, mais la faut bien avouer qu'il aimait çà. Il accéléra ses mouvements, Yann caressait ses cheveux court tout en lui maintenant la tête dans l'axe. Kevin prenait un réel plaisir a engloutir son sexe, il se cramponnait a ses hanches délicieuse. Yann poussait quelques gémissements, ce qui l'excitait de plus belle. Yann était au bord de l'extase. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Dans la minutes qui suivit il finit par gémir plus fort

- hum...ah...Kevin...hum...oui, Kevin...c'est trop...Bon...Kevin... ouiiiiiii

il déversa sa semence dans la bouche de son beau lieutenant. Kevin se redressa et embrassa son bien aimé. Yann était sur un petit nuage, il embrassait Kevin avec fougue, tout en lui caressant le dos et la nuque. Yann prit son cou puis remonta jusqu'à son oreille « j'ai trop envie de toi Kevin » « moi aussi » répondit Kevin en le fixant droit dans les yeux

Yann prit sa main et l'emmena dans sa chambre, il voulait que leur première fois ne soit pas sur le formica du bar, mais dans un lit, leur lit.

Des qu'ils furent dans la chambre,Yann le fit s 'asseoir sur le lit, puis l'allongea sur le dos. Yann se mit a califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement, il descendit vers son cou, vers ses pectoraux, ses abdos fermes et bien dessinés puis sur le bas du ventre. Yann sortit le membre du lieutenant stagiaire et le lécha, tout en enlevant son jean et son boxer. Kevin se cambra, la tête en arrière les yeux fermés, il appréciait le jeu de la langue de Yann sur son attribut. Yann caressa son bouton rose puis doucement inséra une phalange, puis deux . Kevin semblait être détendu car il y avait peu de tension a ce niveau la. Yann pu immiscé facilement un deuxième doigt. Kevin releva les jambes et les posa sur le lit, il s'agrippa a la tignasse brune de Yann et suivait ses mouvements.

Yann remonta doucement le long de son torse,le fixa dans les yeux, on pouvait voir tout l'amour qu'il avait déjà pour son beau capitaine... Yann le fixait, ses yeux brillaient, il craquait complètement pour le lieutenant Laporte.. (je t'aime Kevin...jamais personne m'a cet effet la...je t'aime Kevin..) « prends moi Yann... je veux te sentir en moi...j'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un..Yann... » « moi non plus Kevin » Yann ouvrit le tiroir sortit un préservatif et du gel et en passa sur les fesses de Kevin, celui ci frissonna au contact du gel froidement

- t'a froid ?

- non !...Viens...

Yann enfila la capote et doucement se faufila en lui. Kevin se cambra et exécutait des petits mouvements de va et vient. A la seconde ou Yann était entrer, il sentit ce frisson lui parcourir le long du corps. Yann comptait laisser faire Kevin sur la cadence, il ne voulait pas le brusquer, mais remarqua très vite que Kevin en voulait plus, il accélérait ses mouvements. Yann s'accrocha au cou de Kevin et lui déposa un baiser. Puis se redressa pour avoir pus d'ampleur sur ses mouvements

- hum...Yann...han... hum..oui...plus fort..

- t'es sur ?...je veux pas te faire mal

- vas 'y Yann ...encore...oui...han...

Yann s'exécuta et accéléra les mouvements et pénétra plus loin en lui. Leurs mouvements étaient simultanées. A deux doigts de la jouissance finale, les deux hommes gémirent de plus belles, jusqu'à crier mutuellement leur nom, dans un élan d 'amour et de satisfaction a l'unisson.

Yann se laissa tomber sur le corps de Kevin puis l'embrasa. Il continuait de caresser son torse, décidément il lui faisait de l'effet le petit lieutenant. Kevin était merveilleusement bien la .Yann en lui, il se sentait aimé , aimé par cet homme qui lui avait fait l'amour comme un dieu

- c'est magnifique...

- tu me dis çà pour me faire plaisir

- bien sure que non... t'as pas aimer toi ?

- si... bien sure que si...j'ai adoré...tu me fait un effet titanesque toi !

- Yann ?

- Oui

- j'ai faim...

- mon petit gourmand a faim ? il y a toujours les crêpes

- hum...

- je t'en ramène ?

- non ! Je vais me rhabiller et puis on va les manger en buvant le café, non ?

- mouais

- ton merveilleux café parisien

- tu l'aime mon café ?

- oui et tes crêpes aussi, tes spaghettis j'aime tout de toi capitaine

- hum...c'est très gentil lieutenant Laporte! allez allons dévore ses crêpes.


	17. Chapter 17

_voilà la suite manu tu m'as fait mourir de rire _

Yann et Kevin prirent rapidement une douche, puis se ruèrent sur les crêpes.

- Elles ont l'air délicieuses ! ( Kevin tenta d'en piquer une ,mais Yann l'empêcha)

- mais !...2 minutes gourmand...ramène les au salon au lieu de les manger...tiens prends le nutella avec.

Kevin prit les crêpes et le nutella et les ramena a table

Yann prit deux bolets, une bouteille de cidre et une cuillère, puis rejoignit Kevin.

- Mais !... (il surprit Kevin suçotant son doigt) tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher toi ! gourmand va...

- j'ai beau essayer d'y résister, j'y arrive pas..je suis accro... désolé ( faut vraiment que je me contrôle moi)

- hum...c'est rien, t'es tout pardonné ( Lui dit il en lui déposant un baiser ) tiens fait moi une petite place

Yann déboucha la bouteille de cidre et les servit

- ah ! t'a ramené une cuillère ( quel question ! Elle est devant toi)

- et oui... tiens ça t'évitera de plonger ton doigt dans le pot! ( mon petit gourmand...hum...)

- tu veux vraiment me soûler toi! ( quand je bois je me contrôle plus)

- avec du cidre ! il faut y aller quand même et puis avec moi tu risque rien. Tu m'en fait une ?

- Ouais...il est bon ce cidre ( décidément je me mets a aimer la Bretagne...et les bretons)

- heureusement qu'il est bon ! c'est du doux, du Brocéliande, j'en ramène a chaque fois

- genre t'achète un carton de six tout de suite... ( pour soûler ts mecs)

- non... une ou deux bouteille ... celle la c'est la dernière ( quoiqu'en cherchant bien, j'en ai peut être une qui traîne)

- ah ! t'es en rupture de stock alors ! ( rupture de stock ? n'importe quoi Kevin)

- ouais... il va falloir que j'y retourne ... tu te régales toi hein ! ( j'adore te voir comme ça moi)

- hum... tes crêpes sont succulentes... (comme toi)

- on ne parle pas la bouche pleine lieutenant ( quoique)

- t'es sur ? (rhoooo obsédé)

- euh ... non….. mais... c'est difficile... et dangereux aussi ( j'aimerai pas que tu parles pendant que tu me suce)

- tu parles plus des crêpes Yann... ( quel obsédé mon yanou)

- j'avoue ... ( tu m'as eut)

Yann regardait Kevin dévorait ses crêpes et se délectant de ce bon cidre. Il était sous le charme de cette homme, jamais il avait ressenti ça pour un mec et pourtant, il en avait eut des mecs,mais n'avait jamais rien fondé de sérieux avec eux. D'ailleurs c'était bien la première fois qu'il cuisinait pour quelqu'un.

Kevin se laissa tomber sur le sofa

- je peux plus rien avaler moi! ( j'ai manger comme un porc... ça fait bien tiens!)

- tu t'es régalé? ( vu que t'as tout fini, je me doute que oui)

- c'est trop bon Yann, merci ( tu es un cordon bleu)

- c'est moi qui te remercie ( je t'aime)

- de quoi ? ( j'ai fait quoi?)

- de m'ouvrir les yeux ( je suis comblé avec toi)

il prit son visage en coupe et lui posa un baiser

- on fait quoi ? tu voudrais voir un film ? ( on va pas en rester là!)

- euh... je sais pas.. je... je ferais mieux d'y aller ( même si une partie de moi voudrait rester)

- t'es sur ? ( dit non dit non)

- oui... je voudrais pas qu'on aille trop vite et puis je bosse tôt demain ( toute façon je te lâche pas)

- ouais t'as raison, on se voit au taf ( ça va être dur quant tu seras pas la)

- oui... merci t'es un amour ( mon petit yanou... je t'aime déjà)

- toi ! tu es un amour, un ange, mon ange, mon ange basque ( mon ange basque... ça sonne bien..)

Kevin sourit et devient rouge, il était perturbé et gêné par cette déclaration plutôt inattendu. Il chercha sa veste du regard et se dirigea vers elle. Yann le regardait marcher dans son appart, il allait parfaitement avec l reste. On aurait dit qu'il avait toujours exister, qu'il habitait depuis toujours dans cet appart.

- Je t'accompagne a ta voiture...( tu va ma manquer)

Yann descendit les escaliers en silence, il est triste comme si la dure réalité lui revenait en pleine face. Kevin allait repartir et lui resterait la sans lui. Kevin pénétra dans l'habitacle, ouvrit son carreau et lui sourit.

Yann se pencha prit sa nuque et l'embrassa.

- A demain mon ange ( tu me manque déjà)

- a demain Yann.. ( tu me manque déjà)

Yann rentra dans son appartement débarrassa un peu l'appart, puis se mit directement au pieu. Il ferma les yeux, mais l'ange basque hantait toujours ses rêves.. il ne votait plus que lui. Il ne voulait plus que lui.

Kevin quant a lui revint chez Laura.

- Ah ! t'es quand même rentré toi ! ( il est temps)

- eh...oui... ( malheureusement)

- je pensais que tu resterais avec ton gars de la BAC ( attention ! le capitaine râleur Yann Berthier)

- on ne veut pas aller trop vite ( même si j'ai eut du mal a le quitter)

- c'est quoi ce sourire? ( putain ! ils sont couché ensemble)

dans un souffle « Yann... » ( je t'aime capitaine Berthier)

- oh ! mon petit kevinou je t'ai définitivement perdu... ( merde!)

- on a fait l'amour c'était grandiose

- ….. (j e m'en doutait!)

- et pour l'info tu m'as m'as pas perdu, puisque tu ne m'a jamais eut. ( et toc!)

- va s'y enfonce le couteau dans la plaie ( salaud!)

- oh ma petit Laura... je voulais pas te blesser... mais il faut que tu te fasse a l'idée que je préfère les mecs... enfin un mec... (mon Yann)

- Yann! on sait... ( c'est bon!)

- allez au dodo, plus vite au dodo, plus vite on ira bosser ( j'ai trop hâte d'y aller)

- ce que j'aimerai rencontrer un gars au ciat... ça me motiverai pour aller au taf ( putain ouais ça me motiverait grave )

- c'est clair que moi ça me motive, j'ai hâte de le voir! allez Laura dormons ( vivement demain)


	18. Chapter 18

Yann et Kevin ne s'étaient pas vu ce matin, enfin du moins pas seul a seul. Ils s'étaient juste croisaient dans le bureau du Duval et s'étaient échangeaient un sourire et même un clin d'œil de la part de Yann pendant que Duval s'était retourné pour attraper un dossier.

Yann était dans son bureau lorsque Iker vint le déranger.

- Yann !

- oui entre ( quoi encore!)

- tu manges avec ta sœur ce midi ou on se fait un truc avec l'équipe...pur une fois qu'on est tous là..

- euh...je sais pas encore... je te dis quoi a midi.. ( je mangerais bien un kevinou moi)

- allez yanou...

- ne m'appelle pas comme çà ! ( ça fait trop pédé)

- s'il te plaît Yann allez !

- OK...t'as gagné...on mange ensemble ce midi ( ils font chier ces mecs)

a 11h30 Yann tenta tout de même de voir son ange, il descendit a l'étage de la PJ

Yann - euh... excusez moi, lieutenant Laporte ? je peux vous voir deux minutes, c'est pour les besoins d'une enquête. (j'enquête sur toi..hum)

Kevin - J'arrive...bonjour toi, on s'est de...

- Viens...( Yann prit son bras et l'emmena a l'abri des regards et après avoir bien regarder a droite et a gauche lui fit un rapide bisou)

- tu voulais me voir ? ( quoi?)

- Oui ( tu me manque)

- c'est quoi cet enquête ? Parce que la je suis assez charrette, j'ai une tonne de dossier a traiter (c'est short aujourd'hui)

- y'en a pas... c'était un prétexte, on se voit quand ? ( j'ai envie de toi)

- Euh...quand j'aurais le temps...je suis déborder la...je sais même pas si je finirais avant la nuit ( je bosse moi!)

- OK ! ( l'air déçu de l'intonation de la réponse et de la réponse en elle même)

Iker et Mathieu passèrent a ce moment.

Mathieu - Ah ! Yann l'inter rue Valois est bouclé..ah ! Pardon t'étais occupé peut être ?

Yann - euh...non c'est...c'est le lieutenant Laporte, il est a la PJ ( comme par hasard)

Iker - ah ! oui ! un bleu !

Yann - Oui un bleu ( mon bleu)

Iker - ce midi on mange tous en face ? comme d'hab ?

Yann - Euh...OK...ouais je t'ai dit oui tout a l'heure ?non ? ( putain il perd la mémoire ou quoi lui?)

Iker - si ouais

Math - vous voulez venir avec nous Laporte ?

Kevin - euh...non je mange avec ma collègue Laura ( si je lui pose un lapin elle me tue)

math - ah Laura Maurier ? la tigresse de la PJ !

Iker - elle peut venir avec ! moi j'aime bien, les tigresses

Math - t'es con

Iker - on se dit a 12h en bas alors

Kevin - euh...ok ( vivement 12h)

Yann - bon allez on a du taf ! ( fait chier ! ca me fait chier qu'ils viennent avec nous ….je vais faire comment moi pour pas succomber au charme de kevin...ils font chier ses mecs, ils font chier..)

chacun revient vers son service

les 5 baceux attendait les retardataires de la PJ

Clément - et bah alors ! on pensait que vous viendrais plus

Kevin - désolé (oups)

Laura - Kevin avait encore une fois oublier sa veste ! ( quel tête en l'air)

Kevin - désolé ( ils vont penser quoi!)

Yann - c'est rien allez on y va ( c'est bon il est en retard il est retard on va pas épiloguer)

a table Yann prit la place en bout de table. Kevin , Iker, et Laurent étaient d'un coté de la table et Laura, clément et Mathieu en face.

Les discutions partirent vite sur le boulot, sur leurs interventions, puis dériva sur les bagnoles et les femmes, oubliant que la tigresse Laura était présente. Yann était discret. Il ne prenait rarement la parole, Kevin non plus d'ailleurs trop timide. Laura bataillait avec Iker et clément les deux plus macho de la brigade sans compter Yann mais pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de se mêler de ce genre de conversation. Kevin se laisser happer quelques fois par le regard et la beauté de Yann. Il lui souriait a chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard. Il était aux anges dés qu'il se trouvait a proximité de son beau brun. Quelques fois Laura lui donner des coups sous la table pour le faire revenir parmi eux . Yann semblait mal a l'aise par cette situation. Il ne voulait pas rejeté Kevin, mais ne voulait qu'en aucuns cas son équipe ni même tout autres collègue sachent ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes. Kevin fit tomber sa fourchette tellement troublé par les yeux émeraudes du capitaine. Il se baissa pour l'atteindre en prenant appui sur la cuisse de Yann. Yann eut vite le reflex de dégager sa main, ce qui valut a Kevin de perdre son équilibre, mais se retient a la table de justesse.

Iker - Bah alors Kevin t'es bourré?ça va ?

Kevin - euh...ouais..ouais j'ai juste..j'ai juste fais tomber ma fourchette... ( pourquoi il a fait ca?)

Laurent - bon les gars, il se fait l'heure non ?

math - ouais on y go

clément - allez le temps de fumer une clope et c'est bon

Iker - ouais

Kevin - ah ! j'en fumerais bien une aussi, quelqu'un en aurait une pour moi ? ( j(ai envie de rester avec toi Yann)

Laura - depuis quant tu fumes toi ?! tu vas pas commencer a fumer ! on y va...on a du taf !

Laura s'était déjà et lever et Kevin le suivait

Kevin - salut et merci c'était sympa ( qu'est ce qu'il y a Yann?)

Laura - ouais merci les machos

tous - a plus Kevin a plus Laura ( répondent tous , tous sauf Yann)

Laurent - il est sympa ce gars

Math - ouais très, Laura aussi

Laurent - hum

Iker - qu'est ce qu'il mange !

Clément - a fond ! (en s'adressant a Yann) bah alors t'a rien rien dit pendant tout le repas

Yann - c'est peut être parce que j'ai rien a dire ! allez on se casse ! ( putain de journée!)

l'ambiance était tendu, toutes l'après midi, Yann se torturait l'esprit, il se repassait en boucle cet incident de cette main posé sur lui, celle qui a enlevé si brusquement. Il revoyait le regard d'incompréhension de Kevin. Il se demandait comment Kevin le prenait. Yann se rendit compte que son geste était excessif. Il s'en voulait.


End file.
